


Todo por la magia - Primer Año

by LittleOwl, mekare_nuance



Series: Todo por la magia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOwl/pseuds/LittleOwl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado once años de la muerte de Voldemort, pero aún está presente su legado. La oscuridad y la locura siempre ha estado ligada a los Black y la llegada de uno a Hogwarts no permitirá que el Mundo Mágico continúe en paz e indiferente a las secuelas de la guerra anterior.</p><p>Primer año en Hogwarts, inicio de la aventura y formación de alianzas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Little Owl:** ¡Feliz noche de los reyes majos! ¿Habéis pedido muchas cosas? ¿Un buen culo para pasar este nuevo año? Bueno, nosotras no somos los Reyes Majos y tampoco podemos regalaros culos, al menos no que se puedan palpar, pero al menos os traemos una nueva historia llena de magia y bichos adorables.  
>  **Mekare:** Y no cualquier magia, no, magia pottérica. Sí, esta historia no es del todo un original como las anteriores, está en ese mundo, con nuestros propios personajes y algunas apariciones estelares de esos que tanto amamos. No obstante, venimos para cambiar las normas del juego de Gryffindor, Slytherin y un poco de las otras Casas. Es una historia que se irá construyendo durante los años de Hogwarts y los personajes irán creciendo, esperamos que la disfrutéis tanto como nosotras hasta su gran final trepidante. ¿Resolveréis los misterios antes que los incautos personajes?  
>  **Little Owl:** Preparar vuestras varitas para otra nueva aventura en el genialoso mundo de Harry Potter pero no nos lancéis demasiados Avadas con ellas, somos buenos animalillos a pesar de todo. ^^
> 
> ¡A leer y disfrutar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc_. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

—Vamos, Leyna. 

La chica miró a su madre parpadeando varias veces y asintió siguiéndola a ella y a su padre entre el gentío esperando no perderse. Tanto alumnos como padres se habían reunido en la estación de King Cross, en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, frente al expreso que llevaría a los más jóvenes a Hogwarts. Para muchos ese uno de septiembre era tan sólo uno más en su vida escolar, pero para ella era especial, era su primer uno de septiembre y, aunque su expresión un tanto fría y su postura elegante no lo denotaran, estaba demasiado nerviosa. 

Su padre le había asegurado la noche anterior que estar nervioso antes de empezar el primer año en Hogwarts era de lo más normal, incluso había asegurado que él se había puesto nervioso los siete años que había ido a coger el expreso; sin embargo, Leyna estaba casi segura que, si ella fuera una niña normal, proveniente una familia cualquiera, y no atrajera la mirada de todas y cada una de las personas que se agolpaban en el andén ese día, estaría mucho más tranquila. En cualquier caso tampoco quería cambiar quién era, ser hija de ellos. A pesar de lo que la gente pudiera pensar Pansy Parkinson era una madre ejemplar, era atenta, cariñosa y siempre hacía lo mejor para su hija. Por otro lado, Jason Samuels, ex alumno de la casa Ravenclaw, era un hombre inteligente, divertido incluso dentro de su acostumbrada seriedad y también cariñoso con su familia. No, ella no tenía nada que envidiar a los demás niños que había en ese andén, sin embargo, el pasado de su madre los seguía persiguiendo y atormentando, algo que a ella le parecía totalmente injusto y estaba decidida a cambiar como fuera. 

Consiguieron después de una eterna espera, dejar su baúl junto con Eve, su búho, en el vagón de equipaje del tren, y pudieron alejarse un poco de la multitud que no dejaba de cuchichear. Una parte de la chica estaba deseando montarse en el tren, pero otra parte estaba bastante más reticente, esa parte quería volver a Francia, con sus padres, y no tener que enfrentarse a miradas acusatorias por algo que ella no había hecho y por lo que su familia ya había pagado. Su mirada siempre acababa encontrándose con los ojos de personas que no conocía, pero que sí la conocían a ella, y esa sensación se acrecentaba, haciendo que dejara de escuchar a sus padres que le estaban dando los últimos consejos y recordándole que tenía que escribir. No fue hasta que escuchó su nombre con esa voz tan conocida para ella cuando salió de ese pequeño trance en el que había entrado. 

Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus gruesos labios rosados incluso antes de girarse para encontrar a la tercera persona que más quería, Draco Malfoy. Sin poder contenerse lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, refugiándose en él como cuando era más pequeña y tenía miedo a las tormentas. El hombre formó también una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que pronto se transformó en una de esas ladeadas que siempre lo habían caracterizado. 

—Pensaba que estarías ya subida en el tren y mostrándoles a todos que eres la mejor —le dijo él con arrogancia, haciéndola reír. 

—Es que sabía que vendrías y tuve que quedarme a esperarte para no hacerte ese feo, tío Draco —contestó ella copiando naturalmente la sonrisa del rubio, su madre y su padre solían decir que de pequeña le habían dejado demasiadas veces con él y que la habían perdido, lo que, extrañamente, enorgullecía al mejor amigo de su madre. 

—Oh, claro, me siento demasiado honrado —ironizó él con diversión en la voz y en sus facciones, mucho más relajadas que antaño haciéndole verse incluso más atractivo. 

—Deberías darme un regalo —contestó la chica con una sonrisa inocente, balanceándose y haciendo que su largo pelo rubio, muy similar al de su tío, se moviera con ella. 

Draco pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de sonreír de nuevo con cariño y sacar un paquete rectangular. 

—Para que no te aburras en el viaje, aunque tu madre dirá que tienes que hacer amigos. 

Leyna abrió el paquete y sonrió más ampliamente al ver un libro de Magia avanzada. —¡Gracias, tío Draco! Mira mamá. 

Pansy rodó sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su hija. —Has conseguido que la niña no socialice en todo ese aburrido viaje. 

El aludido se encogió de hombros restándole importancia justo cuando el tren anunció que era la hora de marchar. Se despidió de sus padres y su tío rápidamente, y sujetando contra su pecho su nuevo tesoro subió al expreso poniendo rumbo a su nueva casa.

***

Eligió un compartimento en la cola del tren, se acomodó en el asiento en dirección a la marcha junto a la ventana y observó el bullicio del exterior unos segundos, todo el mundo compartía abrazos y besos y parecía renuente a separarse de sus familiares, él en cambio no había visto momento de hacerlo. Debía admitir que se sentía impaciente por comenzar con esa nueva etapa de su vida, con al fin tener la oportunidad de obtener nuevos conocimientos que le abrieran el camino hacia la excelencia y el poder.

Sonrió al ver a un chico luchando por aire mientras su madre lo abrazaba, él se enorgullecía de haber conseguido que el estrujamiento por parte de su madre no se alargara demasiado, era una bendición que la estuvieran esperando en el Departamento de Aurores para una misión y no pudiera entretenerse. También había recibido un abrazo de su padre, cariñoso, pero más comedido. Abrió el libro sobre teoría mágica avanzada que había escogido para el viaje y se olvidó del resto del mundo.

—¡Altais! —un voz conocida lo hizo salir de su concentración. Levantó la cabeza y miró al chico de pelo azul, en esa ocasión, y ojos miel acercarse con una sonrisa—. Qué bien te lo montas nada más empezar, ¿te importa que te acompañemos? Está todo ocupado.

Altais miro a Teddy Lupin a quien inicialmente había conocido de las reuniones anuales de la disfuncional Orden del Fénix a la que su madre pertenecía más que por ser su primo segundo, y con el que siempre se había llevado bien, y después la puerta del compartimento donde se asomaban dos chicos y una chica, también los conocía, o más bien sabía sus nombres, pero no había hecho más por socializar con ellos. Iba a ser un fastidio, eran muy ruidosos, pero asintió.

—Pueden quedarse, Teddy —respondió en un tono tan carente de emoción como podría lograr un niño de once años. Los amigos del metamorfomago no dudaron en arrojarse en los asientos y Altais arrugó la nariz un segundo antes de componerse.

Teddy curioseó sobre qué estaba leyendo, inclinando la cabeza para ver el título del libro cuando lo levantó de su regazo para seguir leyendo. Altais lo observó con media sonrisa ladeada, tenía una teoría sobre que el león no estaba en el escudo de Gryffindor por su bravura, sino por la curiosidad inherente de todo felino, había visto varias veces ese comportamiento, sobre todo en las reuniones de la Orden en las que había demasiados Gryffindor, sólo con los Weasley ya podrían ocupar toda la torre de dicha casa. Después el chico un año mayor que él sonrió negando con la cabeza, le alborotó el pelo de cabellos negros como la tinta y que se ondulaban en la base de su cuello en un gesto cariñoso usual en él, Altais tenía la sospecha de que el señor Potter se lo había pegado, eso explicaría el desorden en el pelo azul, aunque no podía rivalizar con el indomable del Jefe de Aurores, y lo dejó tranquilo sabiendo que si no había cerrado el libro significaba que no estaba por la labor de ser sociable en ese momento.

Ilusamente pensó que no alborotarían demasiado, o más bien se mentalizó de ello, se dijo que podría concentrarse en la lectura y tal vez habría podido hacerlo si ya hubiera estado metido en ello cuando el jaleo comenzó, pero siempre le costaba concentrarse en los primeros momentos. 

El tren llevaba quizás una hora de viaje o más cuando decidió que aceptar a los amigos de Teddy allí en vez de mandarlos a paseo había sido una estupidez, una horrible debilidad hacerle el favor a su primo. Cada página había tenido que leerla tres veces y ni siquiera su mente brillante podía asegurar que incluso así hubiera asimilado algo. Se levantó abruptamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas, Altais?

—Fuera —respondió secamente y se escabulló antes de que Teddy pudiera insistir por una respuesta adecuada.

Caminó por el pasillo mirando en los compartimentos cuando pasaba frente a ellos, pero sin detenerse, los que tenían la persiana alzada estaban llenos y no tenía interés en descubrir las razones por las que la gente las bajaba. Llegó a la parte delantera del tren, ya pensando que tendría que ir al vagón del equipaje para poder seguir leyendo, pero se sintió aliviado al notar que en ese área el ambiente era más comedido. No había compartimentos, los sillones se enfrentaban con una mesa en medio a ambos lados del pasillo que ahora era central.

No encontró mesas totalmente libres, pero sí poco ocupadas y eligió la menos ocupada en la que sólo estaba una chica de su edad de pelo rubio platino y ojos verdes que como punto a favor estaba leyendo un libro, eso casi le aseguraba que estaría a salvo de que tratara de entablar una conversación. Mientras se sentaba apreció los identificables rasgos aristocráticos con cierta curiosidad, pero pronto se centró en su lectura casi sonriendo con satisfacción por al fin poder hacerlo.

—Mirar lo que tenemos aquí, la pequeña hija de la gran Pansy Parkinson —una voz un tanto chirriante y sin duda desagradable rompió la calma que había en el vagón.

Un chico que debía tener la misma edad que él, espigado y con una sonrisa despreciable en sus gruesos labios caminaba hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba, concretamente hacia la chica que había estado ahí leyendo antes que él. Altais frunció el ceño, pero lo ignoró y trató de seguir con su lectura.

La aludida levantó la mirada, mortalmente seria, y observó a los tres que habían irrumpido en el vagón. El que había hablado tenía el pelo castaño y lacio, repeinado a un lado, casi parecía llevar peinado de monje. Le seguía una chica bastante guapa, también con el pelo castaño, pero ondulado en las puntas y ciertos rasgos asiáticos; y otro chico moreno y con los ojos azules. 

—Me parece que no nos conocemos —contestó ella con tono frío. 

—Tú a nosotros no, una pena, pero has estado demasiado tiempo escondida con tus padres. Mi nombre es Arley Higgs —se presentó tendiéndole la mano. 

Ella simplemente la miró unos segundos antes de devolver la mirada a su libro, decidiendo que parecía demasiado imbécil como para perder el tiempo con él. 

—Vamos, es de mala educación no aceptar una mano, ¿o es que además de esconderte has perdido las buenas costumbres? —inquirió el chico moreno apoyándose en la mesa.

Leyna no mostró en su rostro ni un atisbo de lo que le habían afectado esas palabras, y, con reticencia, apartó de nuevo la mirada del libro. —No deberías hablar de buenas costumbres cuando habéis sido vosotros los que habéis interrumpido mi lectura llamándome como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y sin molestaron en presentaros adecuadamente. 

—¡La pequeña Samuels tiene carácter! —rio el que había hablado primero. 

—Sólo veníamos a ofrecerte entrar en nuestro grupo —dijo con suficiencia la chica castaña mientras se miraba las uñas. 

La rubia los miró con incredulidad unos segundos antes de bufar y decidir que lo mejor era seguir con su plan inicial de ignorarlos. 

—Arley, Mabel… —los reprendió un poco el moreno—. Soy Azaleh Farley —se presentó tendiéndole la mano, poniéndola entre ella y el libro—. Por unos minutos del largo viaje no te va a pasar nada.

La chica contuvo un nuevo bufido exasperada, ¿acaso no pillaban la indirecta? ¿Tan estúpidos eran? Estrechó la mano ofrecida y esperó a que se largaran, cosa que no ocurrió. 

—Os dije que no sería complicado convencerla —dijo el de pelo castaño con una sonrisa arrogante. 

—Yo no dije que fuera a ir con vosotros, quiero que os vayáis y me dejéis seguir —replicó ella sorprendida por la estupidez que estaba demostrando ese chico, no conocía a casi nadie de su edad, por no decir nadie, pero había pensado que al menos habrían dejado la infancia atrás. 

—¡Aquí estabais! —exclamó un chico rubio de ojos castaños oscuros, llevaba en las manos la evidencia de que había asaltado el carrito de dulces—. Me descuido un momento y… ¡Ey! Tú eres la hija de Parkinson. Soy Rigel Wildsmith. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ven con nosotros, pillamos un compartimento, se está mucho mejor —la invitó alegremente y la cogió del brazo instándola a levantarse.

Altais apretó los labios en una fina línea, no podía creerlo, había tenido que huir del alboroto, encontraba un lugar de paz y volvían a joderle la existencia. Antes había considerado el vagón del equipaje como una buena opción, pero ahora lo descartaba, ¿por qué debería él juntarse con las mascotas cuando eran ellos quienes tenían tal falta de educación? Al fin y al cabo lo otro había sido un compartimento con “amigos”, ahí no había paredes, fastidiaban a todo el mundo, y lo que era más importante, lo molestaban a él.

—Al final del tren encontraréis un lugar más adecuado para graznar como lechuzas salvajadas y continuar con vuestros asuntos de formación de una “manada” —dijo levantando la cabeza de su libro, la última palabra con desprecio en su tono neutro, y observando a todos los presentes.

Arley frunció el ceño y lo miró con odio. —¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? Hago lo que me da la real gana —siseó. 

—Por supuesto, como un cuervo sin domesticar, graznando, creyéndose algo cuando no es más que un pájaro negro —se burló Altais, no consideró presentarse, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo con esa falta de educación, por qué iba a honrarlos con ese conocimiento? Ron Weasley comiendo era más educado que eso.

El rostro del otro se volvió rojo de la rabia y fue a sacar su varita del bolsillo de la capa, pero sintió cómo otra se le clavaba en el costado. 

—Dudo que sepas usarla, así que déjala dónde está —dijo con voz tranquila Leyna y miró al resto—. Largo. 

—Vamos, Arley, ya seguiremos más tarde —dijo Azaleh, evaluando a Altais, el chico parecía tan tranquilo, pero los miraba atento.

—Venga, déjala que nos muestre de qué está hecha —intervino Rigel emocionado.

—Deberías cambiar de lugar a no ser que vuestra intención sea limpiar la Sala de Trofeos en la cena. Marchaos —dijo Altais, casi perdiendo la paciencia.

La chica rubia lo miró con resentimiento unos segundos antes de guardar la varita y ponerse en pie. Ese chico era igual de maleducado que los otros, ¿cómo se atrevía a echarla a ella también cuando no había hecho nada, cuando había llegado a ese lugar antes que él? Sin embargo, prefería no perderse la cena de inicio de curso y se mantuvo callada mientras salía del vagón con la cabeza bien alta. 

—Vámonos —gruñó también Arley mirando por última vez al molesto chico. 

Altais no reprimió su sonrisa de satisfacción cuando los vio marchar y guardó la varita que había tenido oculta en su manga, pero lista para defenderse de ser preciso. Sabía que esa chica no tenía del todo la culpa, pero sólo deshaciéndose de ella también se aseguraría de tener paz por el resto del viaje, podría atraer a otros o esos mismos volver con más gente molesta. Aún con la sonrisa en sus labios devolvió su atención al libro y el resto del viaje pasó rápido.

***

El castillo se cernía cada vez más sobre ellos a un ritmo sumamente lento, Altais no comprendía el propósito de llevar a los de primer año en barca cuando los thestral era más rápidos y no se corría el riesgo de caer al agua por culpa de algún niño nervioso como el que estaba sufriendo en esa barca, como aquello no acabara pronto tiraría al crío al agua o vomitaría, la otra opción sería petrificarlo, pero no estaría bien cuando aún no había pisado el colegio. Conocía toda la teoría, y su padre le había enseñado un poco de práctica sin que su madre se enterara, como tampoco sabía de las barreras que bloqueaban el rastreador por ser menor de edad de la casa, había cosas que su madre auror no tenía por qué saber. Altais disfrutaba de esos pequeños secretos con su padre, sus padres se querían, pero también chocaban en muchas cosas y simplemente su padre a veces consideraba que no merecía la pena discutir asuntos tan insignificantes que finalmente acabaría ganando.

Llegaron al embarcadero y no perdió un segundo en bajar. Siguió a los otros alumnos hasta detenerse frente a la puerta del castillo, escuchó al semigigante, Rubeus Hagrid, llamar a la puerta, pero no pudo ver quién la abría, intuía que la había abierto alguien porque no habían pasado inmediatamente.

—Los de primer años, profesor Flitwick —dijo Hagrid.

—Bien, bien —dijo entusiasta el hombrecillo—. Gracias, Hagrid, yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Altais observó el castillo con fascinación, lo sabía todo sobre él, hacía años que había leído _Historia de Hogwarts_ , pero eso no lo preparaba para la abrumadora grandeza del lugar unido a la emoción que ya tenía por estar allí, por comenzar esa nueva etapa de su vida.

Se detuvieron ante las puertas del Gran Comedor y oyó al profesor hablarles de la importancia de la Selección, pero no prestó toda su atención a sus palabras, estaba más entretenido observándolo todo. Supo cuándo el hombre se fue dejándolos unos minutos solos, pero no se inmutó, sólo cuando volvieron a moverse siguió el flujo de nuevos alumnos y sintió que no daba a vasto para observarlo todo, especialmente el techo del comedor era fascinante, había ansiado verlo desde que leyó sobre él, era magia poderosa la que se había tenido que emplear para crear algo como aquello, esperaba algún día llegar a ser tan grande.

—Apeldty, Zaniah.

Se obligó a prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo, ya tendría tiempo de observarlo todo con detenimiento más tarde, no podía haber demasiados nombres antes que él y ya habían pasado unos cuantos antes de que reaccionase, observó a la chica caminar resueltamente a la mesa de Slytherin y reflexionó sobre sí mismo. No se sentía nervioso por la casa a la que fuera a parar por mucho que dijeran que era importante, pero él no era así, había ido allí a ampliar sus conocimientos, a formarse para llegar a ser alguien poderoso e influyente, sus compañeros de casa no iban a obstaculizarle. Su padre había ido a Durmstrang y su madre había estado en la Casa de Hufflepuff, no tenía nada que temer, fuera a la casa que fuera como mucho les daría algo nuevo sobre lo que discutir, pero no iban a mostrarle decepción alguna, al menos por ambas partes, sabía que cada progenitor tenía sus expectativas hacia él.

—Black, Altais —anunció Flitwick, y él pudo notar cierto tono dubitativo al pronunciar su apellido, su padre había mantenido un perfil bajo desde que regresó a Gran Bretaña unos años antes de que la guerra explotara, y cuando había acabado y se había casado apresuradamente con su madre no había cambiado de táctica.

Se abrió paso entre la gente ignorando los murmullos y a los alumnos en las mesas que estiraban el cuello para ver a un miembro de una noble familia que creían sin heredero legítimo. Subió los escalones hasta la plataforma de los profesores, se sentó en el taburete y cogió el ajado sombrero poniéndoselo en la cabeza sin demora.

—Hum… un Black, ¿dónde te pondré? Una mente brillante con ansia de conocimiento, y espíritu trabajador, especialmente decidido a probarse a sí mismo y lograr sus metas… —susurró la vocecilla el Sombrero Seleccionador, se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de dar su veredicto—: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Altais dejó el sombrero en su lugar y se dirigió a la mesa de la que sería su Casa por siete años, repasando las características de esa Casa ladeó una sonrisa al pensar que probablemente era de las mejores opciones para que le dejaran apañarse por su cuenta sin molestarle. Tomó asiento todavía sintiendo las miradas curiosas mientras fingía estar atento a la Selección.

Observó con desagrado que uno de los alborotadores, ese Arley Higgs, acababa en su Casa, la idea de compartir habitación con él siete años se le hacía cuesta arriba y otro chico que también había ido a parar a su Casa por el apellido debía ser familia del otro chico moreno, no eran buenas noticias.

—Samuels, Leyna.

Altais reconoció el apellido de la otra chica del tren y la vio sentarse en el taburete, había algunos cuchicheos de aquellos que conocían el nombre de su progenitora. Él esperó que no tuviera la mala suerte de tenerla en su Casa, ya tenía a uno de los alborotadores en el dormitorio, no quería imaginar cómo sería si además tuviera en la Sala Común la otra parte en discordia.

—Sin duda tienes parte de Ravenclaw como tu padre… apasionada de los conocimientos… pero ese orgullo y tus determinación para lograr tus objetivos… No, no hay ninguna duda —el Sombrero Seleccionador se tomó uno segundos más manteniendo la tensión, aunque Leyna estaba tranquila, en la parte de la selección de casa estaba casi segura de a cuál iría, todo el mundo se lo había dicho, y el Sombrero terminó por confirmarlo—. ¡SLYTHERIN!

Ella sonrió de lado y bajó del taburete para caminar hacia su nueva mesa con la cabeza bien alta como le había dicho su tío Draco y sus acostumbrados andares elegantes, y se sentó al lado de una chica con el pelo caoba y largo con la que empezó una conversación. 

Altais casi no podía ocultar el fastidio por el veredicto, iban a ser unos años muy largos, ya estaba contemplando afincarse en la biblioteca, al final sería lo más conveniente. Observó con alivio que la selección llegaba a su fin y que ninguno más de esos alborotadores iba a parar a su casa. Los platos se llenaron de comida y se centró en ello, ignorando la charla animada que se llevaba a cabo frente a él entre Leyna y la otra chica… Zaniah creía recordar, así como las miradas curiosas. Esperaba que aquello no se alargara demasiado y pronto se retiraran a las habitaciones para hacer algo de provecho antes de dormir.

***

Con el estómago lleno por la deliciosa cena que habían servido en el comedor, todos los de primero de la casa Slytherin caminaron detrás de sus prefectos camino a las mazmorras del castillo, el lugar en el que sabía que estaban las habitaciones de la noble Casa de Salazar Slytherin. El cambio de temperatura era notable conforme iban descendiendo por las escaleras del castillo, pero Leyna iba más concentrada en observar los cuadros y las armaduras que había por los pasillos. Ese inmenso lugar era impresionante, estaba fascinada y estaba deseando poder explorarlo, aunque hubiera preferido poder hacerlo de noche, una lástima que tuvieran horarios para ir a la sala común, debería esperar a quinto y hacer lo posible para ser elegida prefecta y así poder formar parte de las rondas de las que había escuchado hablar.

El prefecto de su casa, un chico de quinto llamado Marcus Fancourt, les estaba contando las normas una a una y con demasiado cuidado, como si fueran tontos y viera peligrar la Copa de las Casas de ese año. Le gustaría poder ver si ese chico era capaz siquiera de realizar una poción multijugos. Sus propios pensamientos la hicieron reír un poco, hasta que se percató de que Zaniah la estaba mirando con curiosidad. 

—¿Pasa algo? 

—¿Te ríes sola y me preguntas a mí? —replicó la chica de ojos castaños con diversión—. Quiero saber el chiste.

Leyna se encogió de hombros. —Sólo pensaba que nuestro querido prefecto cree que va a perder la Copa de las Casas por nuestra culpa —le contó con indiferencia—. Y que tal vez el tonto sea él y no sepa ni hacer una poción multijugos. 

—No se supone que se deba saber hacer esa poción, ¿no? —repuso Zaniah mientras se echaba el pelo para atrás, sin ver la importancia.

La rubia la miró unos segundos y se volvió a encoger de hombros. —Sólo me refería a que no ha debido llegar a prefecto por su inteligencia. 

—No sé, pero desde luego va a tratar de aguar toda la diversión —comentó haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

—¿Qué tipo de diversión? —preguntó con curiosidad, tal vez podría tener una aliada para escabullirse por las noches. 

—Pues fiestas, bailes por las noches, hacer reuniones de chicas. Seguro que hasta trata de imponer una hora de dormir, hay demasiadas cosas que se pueden hacer por la noche —respondió soñadora y después hizo un gesto de disgusto.

Leyna asintió ante sus últimas palabras, en realidad sentía curiosidad por eso de las fiestas, las noches de chicas… nunca lo había tenido, pero su madre le había contado historias de cuando ella estaba en el colegio y parecía divertido. Observó a la prefecta que caminaba al lado de Marcus con cierta expresión de disgusto y sonrió. 

—Ella también parece querer fiestas —comentó con diversión—. Igual tenemos suerte y lo podemos encerrar en el armario de las escobas. 

Zaniah rio libremente. —Una gran idea —dijo emocionada, definitivamente viendo una amiga en Leyna—. Tenemos que hacer un gran plan y hacer una fiesta para fin de mes como mucho, podría ser una cada mes, eso sería fantástico, ¿no crees? Eso además de las reuniones de chicas semanales, obviamente —planeó con entusiasmo.

Ella rio divertida por la idea, en realidad no habían hablado con ninguna de las otras chicas que habían quedado en su casa, pero sólo era el primer día. 

—Mira, ya hemos llegado —le indicó cuando se detuvieron frente a la entrada a las habitaciones. 

—La contraseña durante esta semana será “runespoor”, recordarla bien o no podréis entrar —les indicó el prefecto antes de darles paso a la sala común—. Dormitorios de los chicos arriba a la izquierda, de las chicas arriba a la derecha, los chicos no pueden subir al dormitorio de las chicas. Encontraréis vuestras pertenencias ya en vuestros dormitorios —indicó por último antes de ir a reunirse con sus amigos frente a la gran chimenea que había en la sala. 

—El lago se ve impresionantes desde aquí —comentó Leyna admirando las cristaleras que daban al lago negro—. Es como me dijo mi madre. 

—Me pregunto si las sirenas son tan feas como dicen —rio Zaniah comenzado a subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio.

—Hay demasiadas cosas que ver —murmuró la rubia para sí con una sonrisa en sus labios, siguiendo a su nueva amiga a los dormitorios que ocuparían desde ese momento hasta final del año. 

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las primeras fichitas de los personajes:  
> -[ Ficha de Leyna Samuels](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/78626.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Altais Black](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/78974.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Teddy Lupin](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Spinoff/Teddy%20Lupin_zpsmxabnssx.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Arley Higgs](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Spinoff/Arley%20Higgs_zpskbyf70t9.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Azaleh Farley](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Spinoff/Azaleh%20Farley_zpsfsvretvs.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Mabel Hooper](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Spinoff/Mabel%20Hooper_zpskwsleire.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Rigel Wildsmith](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Spinoff/Rigel%20Wildsmith_zpsu533q4lf.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Zaniah Apeldty](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Spinoff/Zaniah%20Apeldty_zpsowlxlvbu.jpg)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc_. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Miró el reloj en la biblioteca marcando las dos y media de la tarde y decidió recoger sus cosas en vez de apurar más. Se había informado de la ubicación del aula de Transformaciones, pero no era tan arrogante para pensar que con eso ya conocía los entresijos de los pasillos del castillo, eso por no hablar de la volubilidad de las escaleras móviles, le costaba creer que fuera Rowena Ravenclaw la creadora, sí, eran una genialidad, pero tan absolutamente ineficientes… Se dirigió a la puerta observando que Leyna Samuels también recogía sus libros, pero sin mayor interés. Apuró el paso para no tener que sufrirla cerca con la posibilidad de que atrajera alborotadores.

Subió dos pisos hasta el cuarto piso y se dirigió al ala este, al no haber tenido contratiempo llegó más pronto de lo que le gustaría. Sacó de su mochila el libro de Transformaciones y se dirigió a los últimos capítulos. Desde que le había llegado la carta de Hogwarts y comprado el instrumental, se había enfocado en leer los libros, había acabado con el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos en primer lugar y después había estado alternando con los demás hasta al menos leer un cuarto de los libros, luego se había volcado en acabar con los de Transformaciones y Pociones y actualmente le quedaban pocos capítulos de cada uno por aprender. Por otra parte, Historia de la Magia había sido un pasatiempo en su infancia aunque su madre se había horrorizado cuando había descubierto que en vez de leer cuentos de magos y dragones prefería algo más útil como la historia real, cuanto más descriptivo era el libro, mejor.

Escuchó a sus compañeros de casa ir llegando, pero los ignoró, así como avistó las corbatas rojas y doradas de la Casa con la que iban a compartir esa asignatura, en las otras clases de la mañana habían estado con Ravenclaw, le había gustado, no lo habían exasperado demasiado, sólo quedaba ver cómo iría con los revoltosos de Gryffindor.

Notó que el barullo se callaba y unas pisadas firmes y seguras acercarse, más pesadas que las de cualquier alumno de primero. Levantó la cabeza y observó a quien supuso sería su profesor. El mago debía estar cercano a los treinta años, medía algo más de uno ochenta de altura y tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, ondulado y largo hasta los hombros. Sus ojos azules brillaban con emoción y había una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, en conjunto le hacía parecer algo más joven. Vestía pantalones negros, una camisa de color borgoña y una gabardina larga y negra, Altais se preguntó cómo la directora le permitía ir así de informal o si la razón era que desconocía que el hombre acudía así a clase.

El profesor abrió la puerta de la clase con un movimiento de varita.

—¿A qué esperáis? Entrar, ni que fuera una mazmorra llena de calderos —bromeó sin detener su paso dirigiéndose al piso elevado en que estaba el escritorio de profesor.

Altais siguió al rebaño, pensando que el mago era demasiado despreocupado para ser profesor, incluso mostraba su desagrado por otro miembro del profesorado, pero no lo subestimaba, ya que una posibilidad era que fuera demasiado bueno para reemplazarlo pese a sus faltas y por eso se lo permitían.

Ocupó un asiento en la segunda fila, no tenía intención de llamar demasiado la atención, pero tampoco quería perder detalle de la clase arriesgándose a ponerse más atrás y que los murmullos de los otros alumnos lo exasperaran.

—Altais Black, un honor tomar asiento a tu lado —escuchó que le saludaban con un tono animoso. Cuando miró a su derecha pudo ver el rostro sonriente de uno de los chicos de su casa, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes almendrados. 

Lo estudió unos segundos y finalmente se decidió por preguntar en vez de simplemente ignorarlo.

—¿A qué se debe el honor, Farley? —preguntó suspicaz, aunque sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Las noticias volaban, y la capacidad de los periodistas para reunir información había que reconocer que era impresionante. Esa mañana había aparecido un artículo sobre él y su ascendencia en _El Profeta_ , en él se explicaba que su abuelo Alphard Black había desaparecido treinta y cuatro años atrás, por lo que se especulaba que había sido echado de la familia, claro que hasta ahí era hasta donde podían llegar en la historia, no podían saber las razones por las que efectivamente había sido borrado del tapiz de la noble y antigua casa de los Black, así mismo se mencionaba que su padre, Orion Black, había contraído nupcias pocos meses después de que la guerra concluyera con Hestia Jones, auror y miembro de la Orden del Fénix, y que sólo tres meses después había nacido él. Altais estaba molesto por todo el asunto, más por el tono ofensivo del artículo marca Rita Skeeter, se preguntaba cómo nadie la había puesto en su sitio aún.

Emery Farley sonrió más ampliamente mientras sacaba sus plumas y pergaminos de la mochila, además del pesado libro de Transformaciones. 

—A que pareces el único con algo más que seso en la cabeza de nuestra casa, al menos en lo que al sexo masculino se refiere —contestó tranquilamente, sin importarle que sus demás compañeros lo escucharan—. Prefiero las conversaciones inteligentes de vez en cuando. 

—No estoy aquí para entretener a nadie —repuso Altais aunque apreciando el comentario, después de todo para una conversación inteligente hacía falta al menos dos integrantes y el chico no había demostrado serlo ni no serlo, además él no tenía interés en socializar.

El castaño se encogió de hombros. —Nunca dije algo parecido —repuso—. También es cierto que me he enterado de los pequeños problemillas que tuviste con mi querido primo en el tren, el pobre infeliz no es lo más listo que te puedas encontrar en mi familia, sólo hay que ver con quién se ha juntado. 

—¿Sugieres que su limitación no es inherente a su familia? —lo provocó con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en la comisura de sus labios, ya que insistía en entablar conversación al menos podía divertirse, o tal vez encontraría que ese chico era alguien que merecía tener a mano por si surgiera algún imprevisto en el que precisara asistencia.

El otro se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo sentirse indignado por lo que acababa de escuchar. 

—Me ofendes, evidentemente no lo es, pero él se cayó de la cuna al nacer y no hubo manera de recuperarlo —explicó negando con la cabeza ante las última palabras, como si le pesara de verdad. 

Altais amplió un poco su sonrisa, aceptando que podía ser entretenido.

—Eso explica varias cosas —respondió, y dirigió su atención al profesor cuando pareció que el hombre había considerado que era suficiente tiempo para que se ubicaran.

—Buenas tardes, pequeños proyectos —saludó alegremente el profesor—. Soy el profesor Elijah Towler, y voy a impartiros esta asignatura, para los más despistados, Transformaciones. En esta clase aprenderéis las leyes elementales de la magia y aprenderéis a manipular las leyes físicas y biológicas más allá de sus límites. O al menos os aproximaréis un poco para que podáis profundizar más en el futuro, si os atrevéis a ello —los retó con una sonrisa. El profesor dejó de apoyarse en el escritorio y lo rodeó para sentarse—. Pero antes de nada, vamos a ver si hay algún escapista el primer día de clase.

Altais levantó la mano cuando lo nombró y observó cómo nombraba al resto, entusiasmándose cuando reconocía algún apellido y mataba al estudiante en cuestión a preguntas para finalmente revelar que había asistido al colegio con alguno de sus familiares, y mostraba decepción cuando descubría que el alumno no descendía de quien quiera que esperara. 

El profesor Towler mostró su desagrado por tener que darles teoría, pero lo hizo de todos modos, Altais por su parte se esforzó por no mostrar su aburrimiento y mantenerse sentado adecuadamente, no estaba contándole nada que no pusiera en el libro, ¿por qué no les mandaba leer simplemente? Se asombró al comprobar que todavía hubo gente que levantó la mano para preguntar cosas que no habían entendido de la sencilla explicación y no sólo de Gryffindor, el cuarto compañero de habitación, Jeremy Sylvanus, también lo interrumpió un par de veces. Se preguntó cuánto se extendería aquello, después de todo era una clase doble, la de Herbología de esa mañana no había parecido tan tediosa y eso que él no había guardado muchas expectativas hacia la asignatura aparte de que complementaría sus conocimientos de Pociones.

—De modo que si vais de acampada no olvidéis el almuerzo o al menos estar seguros de dónde lo habéis olvidado —concluyó la explicación—. Bien… ahora que ya tenéis el cerebro maleable —rio el hombre—, estáis listos para comenzar a aprender a manipular algunas leyes del mundo. Frente a vosotros tenéis agua en distintos estados, cada objeto en el mundo tiene una magia inherente, es parte de la Naturaleza, al alterarlos en muchas ocasiones la débil magia es deformada y rota. En esta clase quiero que conozcáis el agua, eso es todo. Practicaremos tres hechizos que os permitirán pasar de un estado a otro, cuando los dominéis podréis iros y para nuestra próxima clase espero una redacción sobre sus propiedades de dos metros —muchos alumnos lo miraron con horror y se escuchó su respiración cortarse—. Sólo comprobaba que estáis atentos —dijo riendo—. Dejaremos un mínimo de veinte centímetros y un máximo de un metro, aunque aprecio la capacidad de síntesis.

Leyna levantó la mano en ese momento, también tenía una expresión aburrida en el rostro. 

—¿Podemos empezar ya, señor Towler? —preguntó con un tono que mostraba más aún su estado de aburrimiento. 

—Una Slytherin impaciente —comentó el profesor con una sonrisa divertida—. A eso iba señorita… Samuels —dijo tras echar una ojeada a la lista de alumnos.

Explicó con detenimiento los tres hechizos y preguntó por sus otras aplicaciones, Leyna contestó dos de las tres preguntas. Altais la observó preguntándose si tenía un resorte en el brazo, sólo le faltaba saltar en el sitio. Él por su parte no veía el punto de enseñar al resto de alumnos aunque ya conocía las respuestas. Realizó el hechizo de evaporación a la primera, algo que sorprendió al profesor ya que era el más complicado, en cambió le tomó dos intentos con uno de los otros, pero por lo demás se sintió satisfecho al terminar el primero, aunque al ir a levantarse tras recoger descubrió que esa niña contestona y atrayente de alborotadores acababa de hacerlo en segundo lugar.

—Adiós, Farley —se tomó la molestia de despedirse.

—Me abandonas… —se lamentó el chico haciendo un puchero, había terminado de hacer el hechizo de congelación, pero evidentemente aún no podía irse, le quedaban los otros dos—. ¡Tendré que ser el tercero! —decidió concentrándose en los hechizos. 

—Tal vez el cuarto —lo corrigió antes de marcharse con una sonrisa, cuando cerraba la puerta tras de sí una chica de Gryffindor logró terminar.

—Ya están saliendo, Alya —dijo una chica con el uniforme de Ravenclaw, de pelo moreno, corto y liso y ojos negros y rasgados. Parecía ser un año mayor que él. 

—Vamos a ver si no nos decepciona y sale pronto —comentó la aludida, una chica de segundo año de Slytherin, con el pelo negro corto y los ojos grises, aunque no de un color tan vivo como los de Altais—. Hasta el pequeño bastardo Black ha salido.

Altais se detuvo enervado por el comentario en su camino hacia la biblioteca, antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió y dejó de tener toda atención sobre él.

—¡La segunda! Esa es nuestra pequeña Parkinson —la felicitó Alya.

Leyna frunció el ceño ante el apelativo, preguntándose quiénes eran ahora las que iban a molestarla. 

—Es Samuels, y mi tiempo es demasiado valioso como para perderlo con gente maleducada e impertinente —contestó emprendiendo su camino hacia la biblioteca donde había pretendido hacer el molesto trabajo sobre las propiedades del agua que les acababan de mandar. 

—Creo que aún no la han nombrado princesa de Slytherin, ¿verdad, Alya? —preguntó la Ravenclaw en un tono bajo y tranquilo. 

—No… le falta el veneno adecuado para madurar —respondió siguiendo a la menor—. Ni siquiera has oído nuestra propuesta —logró interponerse en el camino de la rubia.

—Puedo imaginarla, no voy a unirme a vuestro club —aseguró la más joven con indiferencia. 

—¿No quieres reunirte con lo mejor? Estoy segura que tu madre lo aprobaría —contestó Alya.

Leyna se detuvo al escuchar la mención de su madre y se giró para mirar a las dos chicas con repulsión. 

—No te atrevas a decir qué o qué no aprobaría mi madre —siseó dando unos pasos hacia ellas con la varita apretada en la mano, aunque ésta no estuviera a la vista de las otras. 

—Ya lo he hecho, pequeña —replicó la morena.

—En ese caso te aclararé una cosa, mi madre se sentiría absolutamente decepcionada si yo, su hija, me uniera a un grupo de perros falderos que se arrastran por recibir su atención, por muy superior que sea a ellos —contestó filosamente antes de volver a girarse para seguir su camino, no quería un castigo el primer día de clase. 

—¡A quién llamas perro faldero! —exclamó Alya ofendida, sacó su varita—. No vas a ninguna parte. _Colloshoo_.

Leyna se giró velozmente con la varita en la mano apuntando hacia el hechizo que se dirigía hacia ella. — _Protego_ —consiguió detenerlo por poco. 

Altais observó el intercambio y tras pensar un plan de ataque y huida decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de cobrarse un poco de su venganza que había reprimido.

— _Flipendo_ —dijo el hechizo a la vez que Alya comenzaba a pronunciar otro, el rayo impactó en ella haciendo que volara hasta dar con la pared del pasillo.

Sonrió exultante al ver que le había salido tan bien como cuando había practicado esos hechizos sencillos con su padre. Corrió hacia donde estaba Leyna y la instó a seguirlo antes de que la morena se despejara y contraatacara o la chica de Ravenclaw decidiera vengarse. 

Antes de que pudieran alejarse lo suficiente un _Locomotor Mortis_ lanzado por la chica de Ravenclaw, hizo que sus piernas se ataran y cayeran al suelo. 

—No está bien atacar por la espalda, Black —lo reprendió la chica negando con la cabeza. 

—De hecho fue por la izquierda, no es mi culpa vuestra limitada visión y olvidar asuntos inacabados —replicó y miró a Leyna, tratando de dilucidar si sabía deshacer el hechizo y sincronizarse para escapar. 

—Por el momento tú no eres ningún asunto nuestro —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros. 

Leyna le devolvió la mirada a Altais y asintió levemente, apretando más la varita en su mano. 

—Oh… pobre bastardo, le molesta la verdad —se burló Alya, acercándose sujetándose la cabeza por el golpe y apuntándole con la varita.

Altais asintió levemente y pronunció un _Finite_ a la vez que rodaba a un lado para esquivar el siguiente hechizo y levantarse para echar a correr.

— _Glacis_ —probó el hechizo recién aprendido en dirección al suelo, esperando que funcionara con la ayuda de la humedad del castillo, sabía que necesitaba más práctica para poder efectuarlo sin presencia de agua y sonrió cuando supo que funcionó al escuchar a sus perseguidoras maldiciendo al resbalarse.

Corrieron por los pasillos del colegio hasta que creyeron que ya no iban a seguirlos. Leyna se detuvo con la respiración algo agitada y se peinó un poco el pelo hacia atrás, ya que se había revuelto por la carrera. 

—Gracias por la ayuda, Black —agradeció sinceramente, mirando al chico—. Ha sido un buen hechizo. 

—Lo sé —respondió con orgullo y aunque aún estaba recuperando la respiración se separó de la pared—. No lo he hecho por ti —dijo en tono frío dando los primeros pasos para alejarse.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Eso no tiene nada que ver con que me hayas ayudado —repuso siguiéndolo, al parecer iban en la misma dirección. 

Altais decidió que no tenía ninguna necesidad de discutir nada con ella, que pensara lo que quisiera, no le importaba, sólo esperaba no haber conseguido una maldita lapa.

—También vas a la biblioteca —comentó ella al rato, no fue una pregunta, era más que obvio a dónde se dirigía—. ¿Vas a hacer el incordioso trabajo?

Él la miró de reojo por el adjetivo, para él no era tanta molestia, era una forma más sencilla de mostrarle al profesor tu conocimiento y aprender en el hipotético caso de que hubiera un error, por otra parte, el propio ensayo le serviría en vez de tomar sus notas aparte.

—Sí, voy a hacer el trabajo —se tomó la molestia de responder, corrigiéndola con esa frase.

Ella asintió lentamente. —El libro de Ignacius Fleming, _Los estados de la Naturaleza_ es el que mejor habla sobre el tema, aunque no sé si estará en la biblioteca, o al menos fuera de la Sección Prohibida, cuenta algunas cosas peligrosas sobre los usos de la modificación de la materia. 

—Si precisara consultar sobre algún libro preguntaría a Madame Pince —replicó el chico, sintiéndose un poco molesto por esa explicación sabionda, parecía que esa niña precisara probar sus conocimientos a cada oportunidad y persona que se cruzara.

Leyna negó con la cabeza. —No lo dije por eso, pensé que preferirías encontrar un libro con mucha más información, algo más interesante que lo que la mayoría de compañeros van a buscar seguramente —explicó su punto. 

—Asumes la ignorancia de todo aquel que no vaya pregonando sus conocimientos —repuso Altais.

—En ningún momento he pretendido decir que seas un ignorante, todo lo contrario, por eso mismo te lo he recomendado a ti. En cuanto al resto de la clase, no creo que sean ignorantes, no todos, simplemente la gente no suele buscar un conocimiento más allá de lo que normalmente se les exige, tú pareces de los que sí lo buscan. 

Él se detuvo y soltó un suspiro exasperado, aún tenía que mejorar su máscara, simplemente a veces era demasiado.

—No preciso tu asistencia ni me impresionan tus conocimientos, tampoco me debes nada si esa es la razón de tu recomendación. Espero que lo comprendas y te guardes tus lecciones para quien las necesite —decidió poner fin a aquello levantando la cabeza para mirarla firmemente a los ojos, su altura estaba muy por debajo del promedio, parecía un chico de nueve años.

Leyna le devolvió la mirada y asintió encogiéndose de hombros. —Cómo quieras —contestó simplemente retomando el camino, decidiendo mantener la boca cerrada, al parecer era mejor así en la mayoría de los casos, sino acababas metida en demasiado jaleos inútiles, como esa discusión sin sentido. 

Altais se sintió aliviado y continuó caminando en silencio, casi a su lado, pero no iba a hacer tonterías como dar un rodeo o acelerar el paso. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca separaron sus caminos y pudo centrarse en la tarea, olvidándose de lo demás.

***

Ese día tuvo que apresurarse para llegar a tiempo a clase, se había entretenido demasiado leyendo ese libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca sobre pociones antiguas ya en desuso. Casualmente era a la clase de pociones a la que iba a llegar tarde como no apurara el paso, pero intuía que eso no le serviría de excusa con el profesor Zrinski. Por suerte para ella las escaleras no cambiaron su posición mientras bajaba a las mazmorras y tampoco se encontró con ninguno de esos molestos compañeros.

El día anterior había esperado que después de los golpes que habían recibido por molestarla sus intentos de unión con ella pararían, pero no había sido así, al parecer que demostrara su "poder" no había hecho más que instarlos a seguir intentándolo; esa misma noche concretamente, Higgs había vuelto a insistir y había tenido que dejar la calidez del fuego y huir a su habitación para no acabar con su última neurona con un buen _Bombarda_. 

Cuando llegó y vio que los sus compañeros todavía no habían entrado suspiró aliviada. Buscó a Zaniah con la mirada y se acercó a donde estaba, cerca de la puerta.

—Aún no vino, ¿verdad?

—Justo ahora decir que no sería mentira —respondió la chica señalando el pasillo por el que se acercaba el profesor.

El mago se acercaba con pasos cargados de arrogancia, debía estar en la treintena y tenía una considerable altura de metro noventa, perfecta para mirar a la gran mayoría hacia abajo. Su pelo era corto y negro y sus ojos grises y una túnica negra con detalles en verde cubría su cuerpo de anchas espaldas.

—Entren —ordenó abriendo la puerta de la clase y haciéndolo él en primer lugar.

Leyna suspiró de nuevo, le había faltado muy poco para ganarse el primer castigo del curso. —Me entretuve en la biblioteca —le comentó a su amiga en un susurro mientras entraban. 

—Un día los libros te zamparán y no volveremos a saber más de ti —dramatizó Zaniah.

—¿Cómo que no? Iré a visitarte desde la tumba —bromeó eligiendo un sitio en tercera fila, ya que la primera no era de su gusto y la segunda estaba ocupada por Black y Farley. 

—Espero que no planees estropear mi _Corazón de Bruja_ con tu aparición, he visto cómo los miras —la acusó con humor mientras sacaba pluma, tinta y pergamino junto al libro de texto.

La puerta se cerró abruptamente a sus espaldas cortando la conversación y por si no fuera suficiente la mirada seria del profesor hizo el resto.

—Soy el profesor Dragan Zrinski —se presentó con un fuerte acento croata. Se interrumpió y volvió a abrir la puerta dejando pasar a un alumno retrasado—. La puntualidad será esencial en mi aula, todo el que no esté aquí a la hora indicada quedará fuera de la clase y perderá puntos para su Casa, ahora están avisados, no habrá más excepciones.

Leyna sintió que un nuevo suspiro quería salir de sus labios, verdaderamente estaba agradecida a su intuición que no solía fallarle, empezar con el profesor de Pociones, una de sus asignaturas predilectas, con mal pie sin duda hubiera sido todo un desastre, más considerando que era el jefe de su Casa y que probablemente no querría que ninguno de sus alumnos lo dejara en evidencia; al menos eso era lo que solía querer el señor Snape, su madre y su tío se lo habían contado. 

El profesor procedió a pasar lista de manera sistemática y cuando terminó dejó la lista y la pluma y volvió a levantarse.

—Estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el exacto arte de hacer pociones. Algunos de ustedes tendrán cierto talento natural, la mayoría no, pero puedo asegurarles que sin dedicación ni unos ni otros tendrán éxito en superar la asignatura. Las pociones exigen precisión y concentración, no voy a permitir conversaciones banales ni risitas en mis clases, quien no tenga interés en aprender es libre de marcharse… asumiendo las consecuencias, ¿verdad, señor Batley? —esbozó una sádica sonrisa en dirección a un alumno de segundo Gryffindor, dado que los repetidores eran algo totalmente inusual en Hogwarts los alumnos tragaron audiblemente—. Para todo aquel entregado a la clase, le aseguro que alcanzará los objetivos, y con los años en estas clases aprenderá a alcanzar límites de la magia que un burdo movimiento de varita no podría ni soñar lograr.

El profesor Zrinski bajó de la plataforma y se paseó por el pasillo entre las mesas que dividía a Gryffindor y Slytherin, parecía una costumbre arraigada incluso para las nuevas generaciones mantenerse separados, al tiempo que comenzaba a lanzar preguntas y otorgar puntos.

—Son los ingredientes para la poción para curar forúnculos, señor Zrinski, y las púas de puercoespín deben echarse a la poción una vez que el caldero esté fuera del fuego, sino produce un humo ácido de color verde que puede hacer agujeros en la ropa de la gente. Si lo derramas sobre ti tu cuerpo se llena de pústulas rojas —contestó Leyna, otros compañeros ya habían contestado a otras preguntas sobre los demás ingredientes de dicha poción, por lo que cuando el profesor le preguntó si conocía la poción no dudó, más cuando él continuó preguntándole sobre el uso de la púas de puercoespín. 

—Bien, señorita Samuels. Cinco puntos para Slytherin —concedió el hombre y regresó a la plataforma, con un movimiento de varita en la pizarra aparecieron escritos los ingredientes con sus medidas, les indicó dónde encontrarlos y se sentó—. Pueden encontrar las instrucciones de elaboración en la página veintitrés de su libro.

Ella abrió el libro por dicha página, estaba casi segura de que se sabía el procedimiento, su tío Draco era experto en pociones y desde que era pequeña le había gustado ver cómo las preparaba, sin embargo, era mejor ser precavida e ir con cuidado en esas cosas, era algo que él le había enseñado, seguir unas instrucciones no era algo que dañara el orgullo, pero que tu poción explotara y te dejara la piel morada sí que lo dañaba gravemente. 

Preparó también el caldero de peltre que estaba deseando estrenar y se levantó a por los ingredientes que debían utilizar. Lo primero que hizo al regresar fue triturar los colmillos de serpiente, eran algo duros, pero no opusieron mucha resistencia; después echó las cuatro medidas de colmillo triturado al caldero ya caliente y lo mantuvo durante diez segundos a temperatura alta antes de dejarla cocer el tiempo estipulado: cuarenta y cinco minutos para ese tipo de caldero. 

Observó al resto de la clase, pocos estaban terminando de triturar el colmillo y alguno ya se había pasado de cocción con el colmillo. Luego miró a su amiga. 

—¿Cómo vas?

—Esta cosa está muy dura, ¿por qué no cogieron una serpiente anciana que se les descascarillaran los dientes con nada? —respondió mientras terminaba de triturar los colmillos.

—Es sólo coger práctica, asegúrate de que queda en polvo muy fino o no saldrá bien la poción —le aconsejó comprobando que la suya estaba bien y el fuego se mantenía a la temperatura debida. 

—No quiero acabar con los brazos como un golpeador —se quejó, pero seguía teniendo una expresión decidida a vencer a esos malditos colmillos.

Leyna observó un poco más su técnica y puso una mano sobre la de la chica. —En vez de golpear y aplastar, prueba girándolo así —le indicó. 

—Ahora tendré sólo antebrazo de golpeador —objetó con un mohín, miró el polvillo y asintió—. Yo creo que ya está —y sin más lo echó al caldero.

—¡No! —el grito de Leyna se escuchó en toda la clase y los demás se quedaron mirándola—. Sólo tenías que echar cuatro medidas —murmuró escondiéndose un poco detrás de Black, al menos todo lo que podía ya que el chico no era precisamente alto. 

Zaniah se asomó al caldero con precaución. —No explotó. ¿Por qué íbamos a machacar más de lo que hace falta para la poción?

—Señorita Samuels, ¿por qué no comparte sus dudas con el resto de la clase? —les llegó la voz del profesor.

La aludida levantó la mirada avergonzada. —Yo no… no tengo dudas, profesor Zrinski —contestó matando con la mirada a Zaniah. 

El hombre se levantó para acercarse. —¿Y a qué se debe su tono de alarma? —indagó—. Si considera que usted o alguno de sus compañeros ha efectuado alguna acción que pueda originar un peligro para la clase, debería informar.

La chica miró de reojo a su amiga y después bajó la mirada, no quería que le echaran la bronca, ella no había hecho nada malo, pero tampoco estaba bien acusar a una amiga, más cuando hacía apenas unos días que se conocían, era la primera que tenía o que podía tener en un futuro. 

—Lo lamento, profesor, pensé que había subido demasiado el fuego —se excusó mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

No obstante, el profesor se inclinó sobre cada caldero e inspeccionó el punto de trabajo. Se quedó observando los restos en el mortero de Zaniah y miró la hora.

—Preste más atención a las demás instrucciones, señorita Apeldty. Un punto menos para Slytherin —reprendió a Leyna por la mentira, aunque comprendía sus lealtades no era conveniente fomentarlo, otro menos cuidadoso podría cubrir a un compañero jugando con cuerno de erumpent; y aprovechó para pasar a inspeccionar el trabajo de sus estudiantes antes de regresar al escritorio, consideraba que podían apañárselas en mayor o menor medida, cuando fuera el turno del ingrediente volátil volvería a levantarse para controlar cualquier accidente de producirse pese a la advertencia previa.

—Lo siento —susurró Zaniah a Leyna con cara de circunstancias.

Leyna negó con la cabeza restándole importancia, al menos sólo había sido un punto, sabía que cualquier otro profesor le habría bajado más por la mentira, pero siendo de la Casa de Salazar, el profesor Zrinski debía conocer a la perfección las cualidades de los alumnos de su Casa, y la lealtad hacia los amigos era una de ellas. 

—Mantente atenta al fuego, aún puedes sacarla más o menos bien —la animó un poco, procediendo a seguir con su poción, vigilándola. 

Zaniah asintió, concentrándose en el fuego unos minutos, pero poco a poco fue apoyándose en la mesa cada vez con cara de más aburrimiento.

—¿Tú crees que nos dejará leer mientras? 

— _Corazón de bruja_ creo que no —contestó la rubia sonriendo un poco, estaban a punto de acabar sus cuarenta y cinco minutos. 

—Esto es un aburrimiento. ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —cuestionó en voz baja, moviendo las piernas que colgaban en su taburete.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Siempre me ha gustado pociones, practicaba con mi tío. 

—¿Tu tío es maestro de pociones?

—No es a lo único que se dedica, pero sí —contestó, apagando el fuego, echando ya las cuatro babosas Cornudas a su caldero y seguidamente las dos espinas de puercoespín para remover cinco veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. 

—Me lío un poco con las familias y esas cosas, mis padres dicen que no tengo que aprenderlas, pero yo creo que es interesante. El caso es que juraría que tu padre era hijo único, estoy segura de que tu madre lo es —comentó Zaniah.

—Oh… es que no mi tío tío… no estamos emparentado por sangre, pero siempre he llamado tío a Draco porque es el mejor amigo de mi madre —le explicó moviendo su varita dando por finalizada la poción y sonrió orgullosa cuando vio que el color, textura y olor eran los correctos. 

—Malfoy… qué curioso —dijo la chica inspeccionando el libro y echó los ingredientes con más cuidado.

Leyna vertió la poción en un frasco para dárselo al profesor y lo etiquetó con su nombre antes de mirar a Zaniah. —¿Qué es curioso?

—Que seáis tan unidos, yo no llamo a los amigos de mis padres tíos —respondió la aludida.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Es que también vivió muchos años en Francia, por lo que pasó después de la guerra, y mi madre y él siempre fueron como hermanos —le contó, aunque no tenía necesidad de hacerlo realmente, estaba demasiado feliz por haber logrado su poción. 

Zaniah asintió, tomó una honda respiración y echó el ingrediente conflictivo al caldero. Dio las cinco vueltas que se precisaban y soltó un aliviado suspiro. Miró alternativamente de su caldero al de Leyna y se encogió de hombros antes de proceder a embotellar su poción fallida.

—No está demasiado mal, señorita Apeldty, si la mediocridad de la poción se compensa con que haya aprendido algo para pociones futuras —dijo el profesor a su espalda que la había observado echar el ingrediente sin que se percataran.

—S-sí, gracias, profesor Zrinski —dijo Zaniah sujetándose el pecho que había perdido un latido con el sobresalto.

El profesor asintió en aprobación y se alejó para seguir vigilando. Leyna rio un poco por la expresión de la chica y empezó a limpiar el caldero y la mesa para poder salir cuando terminaran. 

—¿Sabías que estaba ahí y no dijiste nada? —inquirió la de pelo caoba indignada—. Casi muero.

—Te falta instinto de reptil —bromeó sacándole la lengua—. Quizá deberías estar con los tejones. 

—Tal vez, tenía un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades —contestó y por una vez la miró retándola a decir algo en contra, su madre había ido a esa otra cosa.

Leyna sonrió. —En cualquier caso me alegro de que estés en Slytherin. 

—Claro, sino te perderías todas las fiestas que voy a organizar —contestó nuevamente alegre.

La rubia rio suavemente, justo cuando el profesor les indicaba que comenzaran a dejar las pociones encima de su escritorio y salieran del aula, la clase había terminado. 

—¿Vienes hoy a la biblioteca?

—¿Por qué no vienes a la sala común? Dicen que Madame Pince no deja decir ni esta boca es mía —objetó Zaniah.

Ella abrió la boca para negarlo, pero no tenía caso, la eterna bibliotecaria parecía volverse más estricta por segundos. 

—Puedo coger un par de libros e ir allí —aceptó a medias, necesitaba esos libros si no quería hacer un trabajo de Encantamientos con una calificación inferior a un extraordinario. 

—Vale, te acompaño si es sólo a coger los libros y huir —dijo Zaniah, viendo como Altais pasaba por su lado en esa dirección a paso ligero.

—No querría que los libros se te comiesen —bromeó Leyna repitiendo las palabras que su amiga le había dicho antes de comenzar la clase, y se encaminó hacia la gran biblioteca del colegio, por el momento su santuario personal.

***

Caminaba al lado de Zaniah demasiado feliz. Aunque habían pasado tres largas horas desde la sorpresa del desayuno, su buen humor no había menguado ni un poco, parecía que era imposible bajarla de esa nube de felicidad en la que se había subido desde el momento en el que vio que ese paquete que le había traído su búho era de su tío Draco. El hombre la había felicitado extensamente en una carta por su elección de casa, estaba tremendamente orgulloso de ella, y le había asegurado que sería la mejor Slytherin de su curso. Como recompensa le había regalado un libro de pociones, uno que llevaba años queriendo leer pero que su madre consideraba demasiado avanzado para ella, además de una rosa blanca que había llamado la atención de la mayoría de alumnos, aunque eso a ella no le importaba.

—Estoy deseando acabar esta clase —comentó, más para ella misma, aunque Zaniah la pudo escuchar perfectamente. 

—¿No te gusta Defensa o estás muerta de hambre ya? —indagó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Quiero empezar el libro —contestó con emoción. 

—Oh… esa cosa… Y mirar la rosa —dijo lo último con una sonrisa.

—Tiene un hechizo para que se mantenga fresca, ¿sabes? —le comentó orgullosa de su tío. 

—Lo supuse o habría quedado hecha un desastre en el vuelo —respondió Zaniah.

La rubia asintió. —Aunque Eve suele ser cuidadosa se hubiera estropeado, cuando mi madre se entere de que me mandó regalos le reñirá por mimarme demasiado —rio entre dientes imaginando la escena que ya había presenciado otras veces. 

—No me imagino a alguien riñendo al señor Malfoy, parece tan serio —opinó la otra chica.

Leyna prefirió no responder, que Draco Malfoy no fuera tan serio como quería aparentar no era algo que pensara contar por ahí, pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos, sabía que eso era algo que él guardaba para su familia, para la gente a la que quería y en la que confiaba. 

—Mira, ya está abierta la clase —le indicó cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula donde impartirían Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. 

En el interior ya estaba el profesor Smith, mirando a todos y cada uno de los alumnos que entraban por la puerta, a Leyna le parecía demasiado serio, al menos la suya era una seriedad que asustaba un poco, nada que ver con el profesor Zrinski y mucho menos con el profesor Towler. 

—Si fueran verdes diría que lanza Avadas con los ojos —susurró Zaniah sentándose a su lado.

—¿A ti tampoco te da buena espina? —susurró un poco sorprendida de haber llegado a la misma conclusión que ella. 

—Los pelirrojos siempre me han parecido un poco extraños, pero son esos ojos diminutos matándote, sí —contestó.

—Será mejor no llamar la atención —decidió la rubia procediendo a sacar su libro y demás material. 

Observaron a Black sentarse pocos segundos después en la segunda fila, delante de ellas y un par de minutos más tarde lo hizo Farley al lado de éste, era curioso ver el buen ánimo de éste último en contraste con el que el primero se esforzaba por mantener. La puerta de la clase se cerró cuando todos estuvieron ocupando sus mesas.

—Soy el Auror Bob Smith —dijo escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra—, y a partir de este año os instruiré para combatir las Artes Oscuras —en las últimas palabras se denotaba su desprecio por esa rama de la magia—. Las Artes Oscuras se caracterizan por su enfermiza atracción para mentes débiles, para aquellos que se dejan seducir por el dolor y el mal —sus pequeños ojos azules se detuvieron unos segundos en Leyna—. En este primer cuatrimestre aprenderéis unos conceptos básicos para defenderos de maleficios y el resto del curso nos enfocaremos en la autoprotección contra ataques de criaturas oscuras.

Leyna frunció el ceño cuando la miró sintiendo como si esas palabras fueran dirigidas a ella, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué. Además no compartía su opinión sobre las Artes Oscuras, si bien había límites que no se podían cruzar, esa clase de magia podía ser fascinante y hacer cosas increíbles, útiles incluso. No entendía cómo un profesor que no sentía esa curiosidad podía estar dando esa asignatura, era un tanto extraño y no era raro que alguien cuestionara la decisión de McGonagall por ello. Le hubiera gustado decir algo al respecto de su propia opinión, pero ese hombre no le gustaba, así que contuvo su mano y decidió seguir escuchando la clase. 

Cuando comenzaron las preguntas sobre los hechizos que iban a practicar en esa clase fue cuando empezó a sentir más como el profesor tenía una especie de animadversión para con ella. Ninguna de las veces que levantó la mano para responder él le dio la palabra, incluso siendo ella la única en toda la clase que parecía querer responder, él esperaba a que alguien lo hiciera para darle la palabra en lugar de ella. Una de las veces incluso Black había levantado la mano claramente exasperado por la larga pausa en la clase al dejar la pregunta sin responder en el aire por ignorarla. Leyna no lo comprendía, ella no le había hecho nada, no había llegado tarde, ni recordaba haberle faltado al respeto, estaba segura de que no la había oído hablar con Zaniah porque su amiga sí había respondido a una pregunta que ella le había pasado. 

Cuando las prácticas comenzaron ella no podía sentirse más cabreada, la estaba ignorando a propósito, no era justo. 

—Dime que también lo has notado —le preguntó a su amiga esperando no estar volviéndose loca. 

—¿Al señor Avadas azules? Es demasiado obvio —contestó Zaniah.

—Bien, repetir conmigo: _Impedimenta_ —el profesor continuó la clase y realizó el movimiento de varita despacio, así como su pronunciación, cuando todos estuvieron distribuidos por las clase como había indicado, al ver que no consiguieron efectuar el hechizo se acercó para corregir su vocalización o su movimiento.

Leyna corrigió un poco el movimiento de muñeca de Zaniah, le salía el hechizo, pero le faltaba un poco para que fuera perfecto y sólo necesitaba hacer mejor un giro. 

—Prueba ahora. 

Zaniah lo hizo y sintió que iba a funcionar, pero no pasó nada casi menos que antes.

—Puede creer, señorita Samuels, que lo sabe todo, creerse superior, pero yo soy el profesor aquí. Sus instrucciones sólo pueden confundir más que ayudar —dijo el profesor aproximándose e hizo la misma corrección a Zaniah, pero en esa ocasión funcionó. El hombre se alejó a ayudar a otro estudiante con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

Leyna se quedó mirándolo, con la varita fuertemente apretada en la mano y baja, sintiendo sus ojos picar un poco por la rabia. 

—¿Conoces de antes a Smith? Porque parece que te odia —comentó en voz baja Emery, que tenía curiosidad por saberlo desde la ronda de preguntas. 

—Yo a él no —contestó Leyna girándose para seguir practicando. 

—¿A que lanza Avadas con los ojos? —cuchicheó Zaniah con el chico.

—Si conociera algo peor que el Avada te diría que es eso —concordó el asintiendo—. ¿Verdad, Altais? —preguntó a su vez, metiendo al otro chico en la conversación. 

—Tal vez tenga otro club al que quiera que se una —respondió Altais sarcástico, rodando la varita en sus dedos. Era un hechizo demasiado sencillo y ya lo había aprendido con su padre, quería aprovechar el tiempo que tardaban los otros en aprender algo tan simple en practicar otros de los que había practicado sus movimientos, pero en esos dos días aún no había tenido tiempo de practicar, quería terminar sus lecturas primero.

—No seas malvado, si hasta a ti te ha molestado que la ignore, has tenido que hacerlo tú —replicó el castaño. 

—Sólo era lenta la clase —lo corrigió.

—Indirectamente te ha molestado —insistió Emery conteniendo una sonrisa. 

El profesor interrumpió su charla para pasar a explicar el hechizo _Flipendo_ y Altais miró al techo para contener una mueca de absoluto aburrimiento, esperó a que terminara la explicación y lo realizó con unas cuantas veces para luego volver a rodar la varita con sus dedos con aburrimiento en sus ojos.

Leyna también lo realizo con éxito a la primera, pero decidió repetirlo varias veces más, al menos así no se aburriría tanto ni sería objeto de palabras afiladas por parte del profesor. Al rato les mandaron practicar en parejas, ella y Zaniah se pusieron juntas, al menos así era un poco más divertido, no sabías cómo le iba a salir el hechizo a tu oponente. Su compañera por fin había conseguido hacer los dos a la perfección y el ejercicio volvió a convertirse en monótono y aburrido, aun así prestaba atención a sus movimientos, los hacía con cuidado, por ello le sorprendió que ese _Flipendo_ se desviara de su objetivo, impactando contra un despistado Gryffindor que chocó contra la puerta. 

—¡Señorita Samuels! La instrucción era practicar por parejas, no atacar a toda la clase —tronó la voz del profesor—. No quiero peleas de Casas en mi clase. 

—Pero… y-yo no quise… se desvió sólo —contestó ella aún conmocionada por lo sucedido. 

—Veinte puntos menos por atacar a un compañero y cinco más por responderme. Además para que aprenda un poco de humildad limpiará la lechucería durante un mes —sentenció el profesor con una vena en su frente hinchándose por la rabia.

La chica lo miró con horror, tanto por los puntos perdidos como por el castigo impuesto, no era justo, ella no había hecho nada, el hechizo se desvió solo… Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de allí por la humillación, pero recordó los consejos de su madre, los de Draco, incluso algunos de su tío Blaise que eran de utilidad, cuadró bien los hombros y alzó la cabeza manteniendo el orgullo alto. 

—Cómo usted diga, profesor —contestó en tono frío manteniéndole la mirada. 

El adulto pareció rechinar los dientes ante tu impasividad.

—El señor Filch le mostrará cómo debe efectuar el trabajo a las cinco y media de la tarde en punto —dijo antes de girarse para continuar con la clase.

Ella sentía que en cualquier momento sus dientes podían romperse de lo fuerte que los estaba apretando. Se giró bruscamente y observó al chico de Gryffindor, el profesor ni se había acercado a observar si estaba bien, aunque sólo había sido un golpe al menos debería haberlo mandado a la enfermería. 

—Lo siento, Walker —se disculpó antes de moverse para ir tras una columna. 

Acto seguido el profesor ladró a Wildsmith y al compañero de Walker que acompañaran a éste a la enfermería desde la otra punta de la clase, malhumorado.

A los pocos segundos Leyna se encontró siendo abrazada por Zaniah detrás de la columna.

—Sé que no lo hiciste, te tiene ojeriza —la consoló sonriendo con dulzura—. Venga, hay que decepcionarle —la instó a volver a practicar—. Es demasiado estúpido para acordarse de decir que no practiques más —agregó sonriendo ampliamente.

Leyna se encontró sonriendo por sus palabras y asintió, ella tenía razón, no podía esconderse, ya tendría tiempo de lamentarse después, en la sala común. 

—Ey, Parkinson, buena puntería —le susurró Higgs cuando salieron, con una sonrisa ladeada. 

—Vete a la mierda, Higgs, déjala en paz —gruñó Emery molesto. 

—Vamos, querido primo, hay que reconocerle la puntería —intervino Azaleh.

—Cada vez entiendo menos qué falló contigo —bufó el aludido y se encogió de hombros antes de girarse para darles la espalda y seguir practicando con Altais. 

—Obviamente molesto por la pérdida de puntos —murmuró el Gryffindor.

El primo lo ignoró, simplemente continuando con la clase hasta que el profesor la dio por finalizada y todos pudieron salir de allí. 

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más fichitas de personajes:  
> -[ Ficha de Emery Farley](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Spinoff/Emery%20Farley_zpslh5aluhr.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha del profesor Towler](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Spinoff/Elijah%20Towler_zpsgmyrlsog.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Alya Vasier](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Spinoff/Alya%20Vasier_zpsu4knvjq2.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Yuni Li](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Spinoff/Yuni%20Li_zpswaapauom.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha del profesor Zrinski](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Spinoff/Dragan%20Zrinski_zpsev2j9s6q.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha del profesor Smith ](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Spinoff/Bob%20Smith_zpss3vjimcl.jpg)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc_. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

—Hola, Teddy —saludó Altais al encontrarse con su primo en la lechucería.

—Altais. ¿Dónde te metes? No te he visto más que en el comedor —dijo el chico que ese día su pelo era de un tono más claro de azul, tal vez sintonizando con el frío que hacía en esa torre—. Blane está de mal humor.

—No voy a estar paseando por los pasillos por deporte —repuso el aludido, se acercó a su lechuza y le hizo unas carantoñas con una sonrisa dulce—. No está de mal humor. Lo que pasa es que seguro que llevas algo cuestionable en esa caja.

Teddy sonrió con travesura. —Harry me mandó un cargamento de Sortilegios Weasley, y también un artículo nuevo especial para clase de parte de George para que lo pruebe. ¿Quieres uno?

Altais negó con la cabeza y sacó de su bolsillo unas golosinas que darle a su lechuza, siempre iba en algún momento del día a consentirla un poco.

—No me apetece limpiar trofeos —replicó.

—No van a pillarme.

El moreno levantó una ceja.

—No van a hacerlo —reiteró el mayor—. George me dio un plan —le contó y se rio—. Oh, sí, tienes que leerlo, aunque espero que lo puedas ver, va a ser genial —explicó tendiéndole la carta.

Altais la leyó, se mordió el carrillo por dentro, las comisuras de sus labios vibraron, finalmente escaparon en una sonrisa y acabó riendo sin poder evitarlo. Su risa sonó libre e inocente, tan feliz que transmitía el sentimiento y Teddy acabó contagiado.

—Te dije que era bueno —dijo Teddy—. Así que ya sabes en el pasill… —detuvo sus palabras al ver que Altais cortaba su risa y volvía a esforzarse en ocultar sus emociones, se giró hacia la puerta de la lechucería y vio allí a una chica rubia de Slytherin.

—Disculpar —dijo la chica, entrando sin cuestionarse si molestaba demasiado, quería cumplir con su molesto castigo cuanto antes para poder seguir con sus tareas—. Tengo que limpiar —aceptó explicar un poco la situación, más que nada por el Gryffindor que estaba con Black, al parecer eran amigos por las risas que había escuchado antes de entrar. 

—Tú eres esa chica a la que Smith ha cogido ojeriza, la de ese mini-duelo, ¿no? —preguntó la última parte hacia su primo.

Leyna miró a Altais con cierta sorpresa, quien a su vez reprendió al otro con la mirada, suponiendo que había sido él quien le había contado eso, ella pensaba que no la tenía en cuenta, que la ignoraba… era extraño pensar que podía no ser así de todo. 

—Supongo que sí, que soy yo —contestó saludando a Eve.

—Pues vaya suerte que llevas entre eso y los “idiomortis” que este año parecen haberse reproducido —comentó—. Soy Teddy Lupin —se presentó sin dar pie a que lo llamara por su nombre completo y tendiéndole la mano.

Ella miró la mano un segundo antes de decidirse a aceptarla, era una de las pocas personas que se presentaba y parecía amigable. 

—Leyna Samuels —se presentó a su vez—. Yo no he hecho nada para llamar así la atención.

—Por algo será, aunque no tengas la culpa… —se interrumpió cuando Altais dejó la carta en el bolsillo de su túnica y dio un par de pasos para marcharse, si no hubiera estado atento probablemente se le habría escapado, pero logró pescarlo por la capucha—. Altais, vamos, primo, no te escabullas, ayúdanos y pon esa cabeza pensante tuya a trabajar.

El moreno se liberó de ese agarre y lo miró molesto. —Tengo qué hacer —repuso.

—Ayudar a tu compañera de Casa, además no puedes abandonar a Blane tan pronto —discutió—. Y no la terminaste de leer, al final hay una cosa importante.

Altais frunció casi imperceptiblemente los labios, contrariado, ahora le había picado la curiosidad y volvió a atrapar la carta.

—Bueno, ¿y no tienes ninguna idea de por qué? —devolvió su atención a Leyna aunque con un ojo en el otro para evitar futuros intentos de huida. 

Ella acarició su búho con la mirada baja. —Es lo de siempre, por mi madre. 

Teddy miró a Altais buscando referencias.

—Pansy Parkinson.

—Oh… esa de la que Ron habla tan florid… —el chico se cayó y se aclaró la garganta—. Tiene sentido que los “idiomortis” vayan detrás de ti, aunque es raro que te ataquen —dijo pensando que le faltaban datos ahí—, y no creo que Smith pueda hacerlo por eso, ¿no?

—Es porque no voy con ellos —explicó decidiendo empezar a limpiar para que se no le hiciera de noche—. No sé qué le pasa a Smith, pero no importa. 

—Ya lo averiguaremos. Hay un cepillo allí detrás, si pones un hechizo chirriante en el cuarto escalón te dará tiempo a dejarlo y seguir con el de dientes si viene alguien —aconsejó a Leyna giñándole un ojo con una sonrisa traviesa.

La rubia miró el cepillo y luego al Gryffindor. —Gracias —murmuró, por el cepillo, por sus palabras que la animaron. 

—Guárdame el secreto —dijo cuando Altais se daba la vuelta para marcharse de una vez.

—Adiós, Samuels —se despidió el otro tras haber estado mirando a su lechuza, quería estar más con él, pero de todas formas no iba a estar cómodo con ella ahí viéndolo.

—Espera, Altais, aún tenemos que ponernos al día —lo retuvo pasando un brazo por sus hombros—. Hasta otra, Leyna —dijo y siguió a Altais antes de que se le escapara del agarre de su brazo, cosa que ya estaba intentando sutilmente.

—Adiós —se despidió ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa antes de ponerse a trabajar. 

Pero seguidamente se sobresaltó cuando vio una lechuza café alzar el vuelo de repente hasta alcanzar a Altais, el chico extendió el brazo cuando la vio.

—Caprichoso —dijo en un tono cálido, bajo, pero no lo suficiente, ya fuera de la vista.

***

—Buenos días, alumnos. Bienvenidos a vuestra clase de vuelo —saludó el que ese día iba a ser su profesor, prácticamente casi todos los alumnos reconocieron a Oliver Wood, guardián titular de los Montrose Magpies, uno de los equipos de quidditch más afamados mundialmente. El ex Gryffindor sonrió divertido por las caras estupefactas de algunos de los adolescentes y por las otras totalmente desconcertadas de los que no comprendían qué estaba pasando—. Espero que la gran mayoría de vosotros sepáis para lo que sirve una escoba.

Después de la sorpresa inicial por ver al famoso jugador de quidditch estar dándoles la clase cuando en su horario claramente indicaba que debía ser Rolanda Hooch, Altais medio desconectó de lo que el hombre decía, esa clase era absolutamente inútil para él, si ya había practicado un poco de magia ilegalmente con su padre, qué decir de volar en escoba. De hecho, lo bueno de acompañar a su madre a esas reuniones anuales de la Orden del Fénix era el pequeño partido de quidditch que organizaban. Observó la Barredora 5 en el suelo frente a él con disgusto, no podía creer que siguieran teniendo esas, sus padres habían utilizado esas en sus clases. Para una cosa que debería haberse destruido en la Batalla de Hogwarts… Apartó ese tema y decidió aprovechar el tiempo en planear cómo hacer su tarea de Encantamientos, la clase que habían tenido anteriormente, y que por el momento era su favorita.

—Ey, hay que hacerla subir —le indicó Emery con una sonrisa divertida al verlo tan tremendamente aburrido, no estaba así ni en la clase de Historia de la Magia. 

Wood les había indicado que se colocaran a la derecha de las escobas y con la mano extendida hacia ellas dijeran “arriba”, logrando así que éstas subieran hasta sus manos. Al lado del castaño Leyna ya tenía su Barredora en la mano; el rostro de la chica competía con el de su amigo, para ambos esa clase era algo inútil al parecer, ni se sentían un poco contentos por poder tener algo de entretenimiento en el exterior. 

—Cuando lo logréis quiero que os subáis y le deis un golpe al suelo con el pie, muy suave, ascendéis un poco y luego descendéis —siguió indicando Wood, aunque muchos estaban aún batallando con su escoba. 

Altais siguió ese paso y cuando bajó hasta se le hizo tentador apoyarse en la pared tras él. Paseó la mirada por el resto de la clase, sólo con eso casi se podía saber qué alumnos procedían de familias mágicas y quiénes no, aunque también había casos en los que la falta de aprendizaje se debía a una absoluta falta de interés por el deporte y eso se veía en la cara de disgusto del estudiante en cuestión que batallaba para que la escoba le hiciera caso. Pasó la mano por el palo y echó de menos su Speedlight 2010, sólo hacía tres meses que la tenía y era tan perfecta, rápida, cómoda, estable… esa Barredora tenía tan gastado el hechizo de cojín que era casi inexistente, la madera era áspera y las cerdas estaba cada uno para su lado, sin volar propiamente ya sabía que no era muy eficiente y las curvas las haría más bien rectas.

Su mirada de desagrado conectó con la de Leyna, ella sujetaba la escoba como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse en pedazos. La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto y señaló con la cabeza a la escoba, imaginando lo que debía estar pensando también Altais. Sabía que las Barredoras habían sido buenas escobas en sus tiempos, pero eso fue cuando Merlín usaba pañales, probablemente con un material un poco mejor los alumnos no tardarían tanto en hacerlas ascender. 

—¿Has visto, Leyna? Lo logré —dijo Zaniah orgullosa de sí misma, nunca le había dado por aprender antes de tiempo.

La chica dejó de mirar a Altais y dirigió su vista a su amiga sonriéndole inevitablemente con un poco de condescendencia. 

—Muy bien, Zaniah, lo has hecho rápido —la animó. 

—Huelo tu condescendencia desde aquí. Nunca había subido en escoba —se defendió la chica.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó sinceramente—. Es que creo que hubiera sido mejor con otra escoba. 

—Bien, alumnos, ahora que todos habéis logrado subir sin demasiados percances… —llamó su atención Wood, que miró tristemente a un chico Slytherin, Jeremy Sylvanus, que se había dado con el palo en la cara y llevaba la marca roja de este— más o menos, vamos a jugar a algo. Sé que no debería incentivar ese tipo de cosas, como se entere mi entrenador me mandará la limpieza de las budgler, pero va a ser divertido. Vais a jugar al Blagging, los que sepan algo de quidditch sabrán que es una falta que consiste en coger el cepillo de la escoba del contrario, bien, vosotros haréis algo parecido. Cada uno cogerá un pañuelo que colocará en el cepillo de su escoba, tendréis que ir robando pañuelos al resto de vuestros compañeros y aseguraros de que no os los roban a vosotros —explicó—. Yo seré el árbitro, me aseguraré de que no os excedéis. 

Altais se desperezó interiormente, al fin iban a poder hacer algo entretenido en esa clase, y esperó a que Wood repartiera los pañuelos, lo ató en su escoba y se impacientó un poco esperando la señal de que podían despegar. 

—Voy a conseguir quitarte ese pañuelo, Black —lo retó Higgs preparado para despegar. 

El chico lo miró con altivez. —Para eso tendrías que saber volar —replicó nada impresionado por el reto.

—Ya veremos quién es el que sabe volar —replicó y en cuanto Wood dio la señal se elevó cogiendo el pañuelo de una pobre Gryffindor por el camino. 

Él ascendió y primero se centró en comprobar la rapidez de respuesta de esa escoba, siempre tomando consciencia de su alrededor. Tras unos giros decidió que era lenta y los giros eran tal y como había predicho, pero servía, y entonces fue cuando se lanzó al juego. Acercándose por arriba arrebató con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción el pañuelo de Azaleh y su mirada conectó con la de Higgs mientras anudaba su trofeo al otro pañuelo.

El de pelo lacio entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con fijeza, y se lanzó hacia él, avanzando de frente, con una sonrisa en el rostro que le hacía ver seguro de su victoria. Altais ocultó su sonrisa, ese chico era tan tonto, él tenía muchos trucos en la manga, como con todo siempre se esforzaba en aprender todo lo posible de aquello que hiciera, conocía todas las maniobras de quidditch y varias había llegado a aprenderlas, una en concreto iba a servirle esta vez, a la velocidad que iban esas Barredora 5 sería sencillo teniendo en cuenta las otras escobas con las que había practicado. Se lanzó también de frente, Higgs parecía decidido a no retirarse, pero cuando estuvo cerca él levantó un brazo como si fuera a darle un puñetazo en la maniobra Transilvanian Tackel, pero sin llegar a darlo. Su oponente se sorprendió y perdió un poco el control casi parando, él lo sobrepasó y robó los pañuelos que éste había recolectado.

—¿Qué pañuelo querías, Higgs? No me queda claro —se burló antes de alejarse con su botín.

—Creo que era éste, Black —escuchó la voz de Leyna justo por detrás de él, con el pañuelo que segundos antes había estado colgando de su escoba en la mano, sonriendo triunfal. 

Él chico siseó molesto e hizo un giro lo más rápido que era posible, por suerte no había unido los pañuelos y había podido reaccionar antes de que le quitara todos. Ascendió un poco y miró a su alrededor, no quedaban demasiados, sonrió y decidió que sí, podía jugar con ella, parecía una buena oponente y comenzó a perseguirla, pegando su pequeño cuerpo al palo para ir más rápido. Leyna sonrió de lado, emocionada por el juego, por el oponente que había logrado, y también pegó su cuerpo al palo para escapar de él. Esquivó a un chico que estaba volviendo de nuevo al suelo con una expresión de derrota y logró quitar los pañuelos a una chica en el camino, siempre mirando atrás cada poco. Altais se estaba acercando, supuso que era una ventaja de su cuerpo pequeño que con esas escobas era lo que más parecía influir para ganar velocidad. Forzando el palo de la escoba hizo un rápido giro hacia atrás cuando estuvo casi tocando sus pañuelos y quedó ella detrás. 

Altais comenzó a zigzaguear, pero eso no parecía afectarla. Él era más rápido, podía seguir y al final conseguiría una ventaja, pero eso no le daría los pañuelos. Sonrió y se lanzó a por un despistado Wildsmith robando sus pañuelos. Decidió centrarse en ganar un poco de ventaja y finalmente comenzó a hacer un picado para el amago de Wornski, lo había visto demasiadas veces hacer al señor Potter y el año anterior se había atrevido a pedirle consejo, el único problema era la capacidad de reacción de esa escoba, pero ya lo había medido antes de ponerse a jugar.

Esa vez Leyna lo siguió en ese picado, pero estaba segura de que con esa escoba chocaría si seguía haciéndolo, apreciaba su integridad física. Antes que él rectificó su trayectoria y eso fue lo que Altais aprovechó para robarle un par de pañuelos de su escoba. Ella pensó que era bueno, mucho, y que estaba siendo demasiado divertido jugar con él. Quizá, en unos años, ambos formaran parte del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, siempre y cuando no quisiera ser buscador, ese puesto era para ella. 

—Muy atrevido, Black —no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada libre, feliz, antes de seguirlo para cobrar su venganza. 

—Estaba todo controlado —la rectificó mientras se alejaba, percatándose de que ya eran los únicos en el aire.

—¡Black, Samuels! Terminó la clase —justo en ese momento Wood los llamó, tenía una sonrisa divertida y curiosa, parecía haber estado observándolos con sumo interés—. Buen trabajo a los dos. 

Leyna bajó con una delicadeza propia de la escoba y asintió. —Gracias, profesor. 

Altais en cambio lo hizo parando a poco del suelo y repitió las mismas palabras como era adecuado, procediendo a desanudar pañuelos.

—Ha sido divertido jugar contigo, Black —le dijo Leyna tendiéndole la mano una vez hubo terminado con la escoba y él también. 

—No ha estado mal —contestó y estrechó su mano brevemente antes de seguir al resto de la clase para dejar la Barredora.

—¡Fue increíble! —lo abordó Emery emocionado—. Esas maniobras, geniales —lo felicitó palmeando su espalda. 

Altais se apartó de ese toque en tanto Zaniah se unía a las felicitaciones.

—¡Casi os estampáis! Qué susto. ¿Quién ganó? —curioseó.

—Él consiguió un pañuelo más —contestó Leyna mostrando un poco su decepción por el hecho—. ¿De qué sueles jugar? 

—Cazador —respondió Altais secamente.

Ella asintió, un tanto aliviada. —Yo soy buscadora —dijo aunque más bien para los otros dos que la miraban con interés, él parecía no tenerlo, como siempre. 

—¡Cazador y buscadora! Va ser genial ver los partidos cuando estéis —contestó Farley. 

—No he dicho que tenga interés en perder mi tiempo en el equipo —objetó Altais.

—¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? —preguntó el otro con cara de horror—. El quidditch da mucho prestigio y más si eres bueno. 

—Sólo si vas a ser jugador de quidditch, para lo demás aprender es suficiente como utilidad y así no resta tiempo de estudio en temas más productivos e interesantes —dio su opinión.

—Yo sí que quiero formar parte del equipo —comentó Leyna encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque cuando llegue el momento me gustaría hablar con el profesor Zrinski para ver si también puedo formar parte de otro club en caso de que me cojan. 

—¿El Club de Pociones? —indagó Zaniah.

Ella asintió. —Sí, aunque el de Encantamientos o DCAO también estaría bien, pero no puedo ir a todos, no soy Hermione Granger. 

—Hay que realizar una solicitud para eso y se mira el expediente hasta entonces, se otorga un giratiempo por año, y hace años que es Weasley —la corrigió Altais.

—Sí… lo sé, pero mi tío Draco la sigue llamando Granger y mi madre, es la costumbre —se excusó encogiéndose de hombros—. De todas formas, aunque usar un giratiempo y aprender todo eso es algo que puede ser muy interesante, creo que sería… demasiados giros. ¿Tú lo solicitarías?

—Tal vez —respondió sin intención de que supiera mucho de lo que pensaba y lo que no.

—Pues yo me conformaré con mis asignaturas, después pretendo ir a estudiar a los dragones —comentó Emery con una sonrisa despreocupada. 

—¿En la reserva de Rumanía o tienes interés en algún dragón en concreto? —curioseó Altais, sólo mostraba interés con el chico ya que había decidido que al menos debería socializar con una persona.

—Creo que la reserva de Rumanía es el mejor sitio para empezar a estudiarlos, luego seré un aventurero en busca de dragones —dijo con un aire soñador. 

—Aprende bien el _Aguamenti_ —bromeó un poco Altais dejando la escoba en el armario.

—Lo haré, lo haré —contestó el otro riendo animadamente—. ¿Y tú, Zani? 

—Yo seré la mejor organizadora de fiestas de la historia —aseguró la chica.

Leyna la miró con una ceja alzada y luego rio un poco, en realidad ya sabía que podía esperar cualquier cosa de esa chica. 

—Vas por el buen camino —le dijo. 

—Lo sé, mi primera puesta a punto este sábado. Mes y medio insistiendo que me dejaran, tuve que decirles que estaban siendo tercos como los Gryffindor para que aceptaran —dijo la chica, sonriendo orgullosa de sí misma por su última treta.

Emery soltó una carcajada. —Esa fue una buena treta —admitió levantando la mano para que chocara. 

—¿Sólo es para Slytherin? —quiso saber la rubia. 

—Sólo para nuestra casa, sí. Hay que empezar con poco, cuando mis fiestas se hagan famosas conseguiré que me dejen un salón para organizarlas para todas las Casas y estimo que para cuarto año ya estaré dirigiendo la organización el Baile de Navidad —explicó emocionada por sus proyectos.

—Suerte con eso, pensaba que lo organizaban los prefectos —contestó Emery. 

—No, el Comité de Festejos, intenté apuntarme, pero me rechazaron. Lo reconsiderarán después de esta fiesta y luego todo será ir ascendiendo hasta dirigir el Comité.

—Tienes un aire malvado diciendo eso —bromeó Leyna.

Zaniah lo desestimó con un gesto de la mano. —No pensarás eso cuando estés pasándolo genial en mi fiesta.

—Claro, claro —aceptó entrando en la clase de Transformaciones, el profesor Towler no estaba a la vista, pero sí un halcón que no habían visto antes y que los miraba con curiosidad. 

—Todo el mundo estará en mi fiesta y luego todo el mundo querrá estar, pero… ya no será tan sencillo —siguió fantaseando Zaniah.

—Será mejor que nos sentemos ya, y saquemos las cosas —decidió la otra chica negando con la cabeza por las fantasías de su compañera. 

—No llegó aún, no me despiertes todavía, estoy viendo mi futuro —rio Zaniah sentándose.

El halcón alzó el vuelo e hizo un vuelo rasante sobre las cabezas de los alumnos para después descender hacia la mesa del profesor y antes de llegar transformarse en el profesor Towler.

—¿Disfrutaron del vuelo? —preguntó sabiendo de dónde venían y medio riendo por el susto que se había llevado la mayoría por ese vuelo rasante. Con un gesto de varita cerró la puerta de la clase—. Bien, comencemos con la clase de hoy.

***

—Es el único sitio en el que no he buscado —dijo Zaniah, tragando duro y mirando el Bosque Prohibido desde la linde—. Tal vez deberíamos decirle al profesor Zrinski, a lo mejor se nos pasó algo, ¿no? —preguntó a Emery a su lado.

Leyna había terminado pronto de cenar, le había dicho que iría un rato más a la biblioteca y había quedado con ella en que luego iría a buscarla para que no se la zamparan los libros, pero no había encontrado a su amiga allí. Había ido a la Sala Común, pensando que podría haber cambiado de opinión y había esperado en caso de que se hubieran cruzado por el camino, pero tampoco había aparecido. Entonces se había comenzado a preocupar de verdad. Había ido a la enfermería y después a cada lugar del castillo que se le había ocurrido, pero Leyna no estaba por ninguna parte. Había pensado que aún había un sitio que no había mirado: los invernaderos, pero eran primeros de febrero y era de noche, le daba un poco de miedo ir sola. Había vuelto a la sala común y había hecho de Emery su fuerza de apoyo. Leyna tampoco estaba en los invernaderos, ni en el campo de quidditch, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Entonces Emery había recordado hablar a Altais de que en el Bosque Prohibido había múltiples ingredientes útiles para pociones, ya que eran tal para cual y a Leyna le encantaba esa materia habían pensado que tal vez eso podría haber afectado a su razón y hecho que se internara en el bosque, sin darse cuenta demasiado, quizá su intención fuera conseguir bulbotubérculos de la linde del bosque y después se había distraído con otra cosa y otra…

El chico negó con la cabeza. —Si se ha metido ella sola podría meterse en un buen lío, incluso podrían expulsarla, ya es bastante que un profesor le tenga ojeriza —contestó el castaño pensando en los abusos que la pobre había seguido sufriendo por parte del profesor de DCAO, múltiples castigos con razones más que cuestionables, ese hombre era despiadado, y no sólo con ella, sabían que había algunos chicos más sufriendo eso, aun así la que en esos meses se había convertido en su amiga había sido Leyna, así que sólo le preocupaba ella—. Vamos, seguro que la encontramos pronto —instó a la otra chica conjurando un tenue _Lumus_ e internándose poco a poco en el tenebroso bosque. 

Un crujido de ramas a su espalda los hizo saltar, se detuvieron y movieron la luz de su varita en todas direcciones, ante el silencio, sólo roto por el ulular de algún ave nocturna, continuaron avanzando tensos. Un nuevo sonido volvió a sobresaltarlos, pero esa vez continuaron avanzando mirando a su espalda y tropezaron con algo en su camino. Cuando dirigieron la luz hacia el obstáculo encontraron una cabellera de pelo platinado.

—¡Leyna! —Zaniah se lanzó sobre su amiga agitándola.

—Deja de sacudirla así, Zaniah, si tiene algo roto sólo lo empeorarás —la reprendió Emery acercándose y examinando a la joven—. Tiene un golpe en la cabeza y algunos rasguños. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí —decidió y apartó a la de pelo caoba para coger a la otra en brazos con gran esfuerzo. 

—¿Se va a poner bien? ¿Y si ha perdido la memoria? Había un hechizo para esas cosas, ¿por qué no cogiste a Altais? Siempre tiene cosas en la cabeza que podrían servir —dijo Zaniah nerviosa y asustada, a un paso de la histeria.

—Porque hubiéramos perdido el tiempo tratando de hacer que nos acompañara —contestó el otro caminando hacia la salida, o al menos donde él creía que estaba la salida—. Sólo es un golpe, creo. 

—No lo sabes, no eres medimago —replicó la chica, mientras volvía a mirar a todos lados según avanzaban.

—Altais tampoco —protestó haciendo un pequeño mohín—. Deberías ir delante, si sale algo yo no puedo sacar la varita. 

—Si estuviera, yo no tendría que ir delante a ver si me muerde algo —replicó Zaniah, aunque caminó delante, acelerando el paso—. Lo decía por ese hechizo de flotar, al menos él lo sabía y… ¡Ah! —la chica dio un salto hasta estar a la altura de Emery y la luz de su varita tembló preocupantemente en dirección a un clabbert, cuya pústula en la frente brillaba roja en señal de peligro, sin embargo, lo que asustó a Zaniah fue su grotesco aspecto mezcla de mono y rana y esas amplia sonrisa llena de dientes afilados.

Emery lo miró con horror y dio suaves pasos hacia un lado. —Camina despacio, con la varita alta… —le susurró a la chica—. Tenemos que salir del bosque, ya. Hay algo mal —comentó, le sonaba ese bicho de la clase de DCAO, además recordaba haberlo leído en algún libro mientras buscaba información sobre el colacuerno húngaro. 

—Claro que está mal, ¿no has visto qué dientes? Y tú quieres que siga. ¡Estás loco!

—¿Acaso no sabes nada? Éste no nos va a atacar, es otra cosa —replicó empujándola un poco. 

—No, no lo sé, no soy una enciclop... —se calló cuando escuchó unos chasquidos como de una pinzas acercarse—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Joder, corre —ordenó el chico, no había tenido tiempo de ver qué era lo que los iba a atacar, pero tampoco iba a quedarse a averiguarlo, menos con una compañera en sus manos, literalmente. Por suerte Zaniah le hizo caso y corrió con él, segundos después se encontraron siendo perseguidos por una araña gigante, una acromántula—. Mierda, mierda, no pares. 

La claridad del final del bosque se acercaba, Zaniah giró la cabeza y chilló de terror, pero no se detuvo, siguió corriendo más rápido, cuando se dio cuenta de que dejaba a sus amigos atrás se detuvo, no podía dejarlos. Aunque su varita parecía un borracho epiléptico lanzó cada hechizo que habían aprendido en clase, esperando que alguno sirviera de algo, aunque fuera para retrasar a la primera acromántula de las que iban tras ellos, cuando Emery llegó a su altura corrieron juntos los últimos metros hasta llegar fuera del bosque, pero no se detuvieron, pasaron la casa del guardabosques y siguieron ascendiendo por la colina hasta cerca de las puertas del castillo.

—Vale… la… próxima… sí hay… avisamos a Altais —aceptó el castaño sin dejar de correr, aunque sintiéndose más aliviado conforme se acercaban al castillo, cuando entraron ya no le importaba ni ser atrapado por Filch.

—Casi nos comen —dijo Zaniah, el castillo le dio cierto alivio y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su cara. 

—Ey… tranquila, ya estamos a salvo, hay que llevar a Leyna a la sala sin que nos cojan —la tranquilizó un poco, aunque sin poder palmear su cabeza. 

—Tranquila, dice. Tú no las has visto, eran gigantes y peludas —el miedo se mezcló con repugnancia—. Vamos a la enfermería.

—No podemos ir a la enfermería, estamos fuera de la sala común después del toque de queda, sospecharán —repuso él—. La llevaremos a la sala y allí avisaremos a Zrinski, podemos decir que se cayó por las escaleras. 

—Y ahora nos pillarán y nos pasaremos meses limpiando trofeos o peor, baños —dramatizó, no obstante, se pegó a la pared y asomó la cabeza con cuidado en el siguiente cruce de pasillos, ya se iba calmando un poco y razonando.

—Si vamos con cuidado no nos pillarán —repuso Emery rodando los ojos y con cautela y sigilo se dirigió hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Tardaron más de lo normal en llegar, en parte por el peso que cargaban, pero también por tener que ir con tanto cuidado, pero al final lo lograron y una vez dentro dejaron a Leyna en uno de los sillones.

—Es fuera de hora —les llegó el susurro de Altais del otro lado de la sala común, entre su estatura más propia de un niño de nueve años y que había estado arrellanado en un sofá leyendo, aprovechando el silencio del lugar cuando ya se había ido todo el mundo, no lo habían notado.

—Joder, tío, qué susto —lo reprendió el otro chico sobresaltándose, miró a Leyna que seguía inconsciente—. Tenemos que avisar a Zrinski, Leyna está herida —contestó.

Altais sólo había visto de reojo entrar a Zaniah y había seguido leyendo, al escucharlo dejó el libro y se acercó.

—¿Qué le ha…? —se interrumpió al ver la herida en la cabeza y reordenó las prioridades—. Yo iré —se ofreció antes de salir a paso ligero por el pasillo que comunicaba con los aposentes de su Jefe de Casa.

Unos minutos después regresó con el profesor.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —inquirió este mientras se inclinaba sobre la alumna inconsciente para examinar el daño.

—Se cayó por las escaleras, profesor —contestó Emery completamente serio, esperando que la mentira colara, rogando a Merlín por ello. 

Los ojos grises el profesor lo evaluaron, después pasaron por los otros dos, deteniéndose en unas hojas en el pelo de Zaniah.

—Vayan a sus dormitorios, confío en que hayan aprendido la lección —dijo antes de levitar a Leyna y salir de la sala común rumbo a la enfermería.

Altais estiró la mano y quitó una de las hojas del pelo de Zaniah. —Lo sabe. ¿Qué hacíais en el Bosque Prohibido? ¿Trajisteis ingredientes?

Emery maldijo y se dejó caer en un sillón. —Fuimos a buscar a Leyna, ella desapareció y era el único sitio en el que quedaba mirar. Cuando llegamos estaba inconsciente… ahora que lo pienso no llevaba ninguna bolsa con ella, ni su varita… —murmuró lo último pensativo. 

—Se le pudo caer, ¿la buscasteis? —razonó Altais.

—Buscarla —dijo Zaniah y soltó una risa histérica—. Había arañas gigantes peludas y otro bicho peludo verde con colmillos y a saber cuántas cosas más, no pensamos en revisar sus bolsillos y buscar nada más.

—Acromántulas y un clabbert, probablemente. Deberías haber avisado a un profesor, no es nada inteligente entrar en el bosque, menos por la noche —dijo Altais y se giró para volver al sofá donde había dejado su libro—. Podríais estar expulsados los tres ahora mismo, no comprendo la misericordia del profesor Zrinski, se avisó a principio de curso.

—Si hubiéramos avisado ahora sería ella la expulsada o por lo menos volvería a estar castigada, es nuestra amiga, Altais, ya tiene bastante con aguantar a Smith todas las clases de DCAO y a esa panda de energúmenos que cada vez quieren joderla más —repuso Emery, aunque sin mucha esperanza de que lo comprendiera. 

—Una persona expulsada o castigada es peor que tres muertos, claro —comentó sarcástico, interiormente preocupado—. Buenas noches, Apeldty, Farley —se despidió para ir al dormitorio.

—Por eso te dije que no hubiéramos hecho nada avisándolo —comentó Emery a la chica cuando Altais se hubo ido y suspiró largamente—. Es tan correcto… 

—No lo entiendo, yo creía que era frío sólo para defenderse por ser tan chiquitín, pero buena persona. Y ahora se va a dormir tan pancho —dijo Zaniah desconcertada y se dejó caer en un sofá—. Yo ahora no puedo dormir.

—Está preocupado —aseguró el otro levantándose—. Aun así deberías intentarlo, mañana iremos a verla a ver qué nos cuenta. 

—Seguro que sueño con cosas peludas y feas —se lamentó—. No quiero —dijo y sorpresivamente se abrazó al chico.

Él la miró con sorpresa al principio, pero después correspondió al abrazo acariciando su pelo. —Ya ha pasado —susurró, repitiendo lo que su madre solía decirle cuando estaba asustado, cuando era más pequeño. 

—Casi os cogen y… eran horribles y… nadie hubiera sabido qué nos pasó —dijo Zaniah hipando, volviendo a llorar.

—Pero no nos han cogido, estamos bien, todos —repuso él dejando un beso en su pelo, aunque la acción se sintió rara. 

La chica asintió y se quedó un poco más así antes de soltarle y limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica.

—Lo siento, te mojé. ¡Qué desastre! —se avergonzó.

Emery le restó importancia con un gesto. —Tenía que lavarla de todas formas —contestó y le sonrió—. Venga, intenta dormir, puedes pensar en fiestas.

Ella asintió. —Gracias, Emery, por venir conmigo y… bueno… dejarme estrujarte un poco, mi gato no me deja… mucho. Buenas noches —se despidió rápidamente después de su divagación y se apresuró a ir al dormitorio roja de vergüenza.

Emery se quedó ahí con una ceja alzada, divertido por su reacción. Negó con la cabeza y subió a su dormitorio, esperando que él tampoco soñara con acromántulas esa noche. 

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué haría Leyna en el bosque? Chan chaaan… ¿El quidditch hará milagros?


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc_. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Abrió la puerta de la clase en la que siempre impartían Historia de la Magia con el profesor Binns, sabía que la clase había empezado hacía diez minutos, pero llevaba el justificante de Madame Pomfrey de que acababa de salir de allí y sabía que el fantasma no pondría objeciones. Cuando se exculpó con él caminó hacia su asiento habitual, al lado de Zaniah y Emery.

—Hola —saludó con una suave sonrisa, tenía muchas preguntas, no recordaba cómo había acabado en la enfermería, pero estaba segura de que no se había caído por las escaleras de su sala común. 

Apenas terminó de decir la palabra, Zaniah la abrazó fuerte. —¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Por qué no te has quedado descansando? Estás convaleciente, deberías descansar —reiteró claramente preocupada, pero sin soltarla, hablando en voz baja.

Leyna negó con la cabeza. —No me duele, estoy bien —aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa—. No quería quedarme sola en la sala común, además… no sé cómo llegué a la enfermería —explicó. 

—Fuimos a buscarte al bosque —contestó Emery mirándola, asegurándose de que las heridas, todas, estaban curándose. 

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿El bosque? 

—Sí, ¿qué hacías en el bosque? No estabas en la biblioteca y te busqué por todas partes y allí te encontramos y nos persiguieron arañas gigantes y peludas. Más te vale que fuera una buena razón —explicó Zaniah.

—Yo no fui al bosque… yo iba a la biblioteca, escuché algo y ya no recuerdo nada más —contestó desconcertada, ¿cómo había ido a parar al bosque?

—Pues estabas en el bosque —en ese momento fue lo único que pudo decir la otra, también desconcertada.

Emery estaba con el ceño más que fruncido, su vista viajó por la clase hasta dar con Higgs y lo frunció más si era posible, eso no le gustaba nada. 

—Alguien te tuvo que llevar ahí. ¿No crees, Altais? —necesitaban una mente pensante. 

—No creo que fueran ellos, sé que la estupidez no tiene límites, pero entrar ahí por una broma es demasiado para alguien de primero, incluso de segundo —contestó habiendo seguido su mirada y continuó leyendo el libro que había sacado esa mañana de la biblioteca sobre encantamientos curativos.

—¿Entonces quién? A parte de ellos y Smith no hay nadie que la odie tanto —repuso el castaño pensativo.

Leyna abrió mucho los ojos, pero luego negó con la cabeza. —Smith no se la jugaría tanto. 

—Habría que averiguar qué mueve el odio de Smith —comentó Altais como si no fuera con él.

Emery sonrió de lado y pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico. —¿Acaso vas a ayudarnos?

—No dije eso —repuso Altais, además Teddy ya había tratado de sonsacarle algo a su padrino sobre Smith en Navidad y no había obtenido nada.

—Pero vas a hacerlo —insistió el otro. 

—No hace falta que lo haga, Emery, no pasa nada… es normal —intervino Leyna. 

Altais se removió, había esperado que quitara el brazo ante su negativa, pero ahí seguía.

—Suéltame —fue lo único que dijo, ya había respondido una vez, no iba a hacerlo más veces.

El chico le hizo caso y suspiró largamente. —Está bien, nos buscaremos la vida nosotros —aceptó su negativa, no podía obligarlo si no quería ayudar a alguien—. Encontraremos la razón del odio de Smith, Leyna, y después al que te atacó… podrías estar muerta —murmuró lo último, aunque la chica lo escuchó y se estremeció. 

—No digas esas cosas, insensible, ya lo sabemos, no hace falta que lo recuerdes —lo reprendió Zaniah y volvió a abrazar unos segundos a Leyna consoladoramente.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó él.

—No pasa nada —le restó importancia la rubia y decidió que por una vez escuchar a Binns no era tan mala idea. 

—No hay Smith sangrepura —comentó Altais al rato, viendo que no seguían progresando—. Ni siquiera con el excesivo mínimo de cuatro generaciones.

Los tres lo miraron, Emery y Zaniah sin llegar a comprender por qué decía eso, pero Leyna empezaba a seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos. 

—Su odio es por mi madre —explicó a los otros dos—. O puede ser una razón. 

—No tiene por qué ser el presunto homicida, aunque nuevamente no hay que subestimar la estupidez —agregó el moreno y pasó una página de su libro.

La rubia miró al frente de nuevo, apretando los puños. No importaba realmente si él había sido o no, las razones de todos esos castigos eran claras, eran las de siempre, y eso le resultaba repugnante, en un profesor más que en otra persona. Él era esa clase de gente que había hecho que su familia tuviera que vivir en el exilio, por la que habían abandonado su hogar, gente como él impedía que se pasara página, y lo peor era que culpaba a gente que realmente no había tenido culpa de nada. 

—Si es él le joderá que siga viva, que esté aquí de nuevo y sin repercusiones, y se le notará, seguro que se le nota, entonces lo sabremos —dijo entre dientes.

***

Zaniah giró el picaporte de la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos de primero, se sorprendió porque cediera y entró en la habitación. Sólo se veía una luz entre los doseles de una cama, tuvo la sospecha de que sería Altais y en vez de aventurarse a averiguar cuál sería la de Emery se dirigió a esa.

—Leyna no está —dijo nada más abrir el dosel.

El chico se sobresaltó un poco, después hizo un _Tempus_ con su varita y frunció el ceño.

—Ya pasó el toque de queda.

—No me digas —dijo Zaniah, claramente nerviosa—. ¿Cuál es la de Emery?

—La de la izquierda.

Zaniah soltó los doseles y fue a por los indicados, zarandeando al chico sin perder un segundo.

—Un poco más… sólo un poco más —masculló el chico removiéndose para taparse con las mantas. 

—Emery, despierta —insistió Zaniah zarandeándole con más violencia.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! —el castaño se sobresaltó y levantó de golpe, tenía el pelo más que revuelto—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó a Zaniah cuando la vio. 

—Leyna no está, pasó el toque de queda, tenemos que buscarla, trae a Altais —ordenó todo atropelladamente, aún zarandeándolo un poco por el nerviosismo.

Él parpadeó registrando la importancia de su noticia. —Voy, voy, sí, vestirse primero, nos vemos abajo —pensó recogiendo ya ropa que ponerse—. Altais, venga, que esta vez te vienes —le dijo moviéndose mientras se ponía la capa y cuando lo vio sentado leyendo, pero ya vestido parpadeó—. ¿Te has cambiado ya? 

—No estaba durmiendo. Seguro que Leyna está en la biblioteca detrás de unos libros, si no te pones una alarma a veces pasa que se va la hora y Madame Pince no te ve —comentó pasando una página.

—Bueno, como sea vienes con nosotros —repitió cogiendo el libro y cerrándolo—. Venga.

Altais formó una expresión sufrida en su rostro y lo siguió a la sala común, pero él no se detuvo al lado de Zaniah, continuó hacia la salida.

—Vamos a mirar en la biblioteca —le informó Emery a la chica cogiéndola de la mano inconscientemente. 

Zaniah la apretó, agradeciendo el apoyo, y siguieron a Altais al exterior, hasta que lo vieron desviarse por un corredor.

—Altais, es por aquí —lo corrigió deteniéndose.

—¿Cuántas veces has ido a la biblioteca? —replicó mirándola con una ceja alzada y siguió caminando a paso ligero—. No hagáis ruido. 

—Oye… —protestó ofendida por el tono, aunque iba a ese lugar lo estrictamente necesario.

El otro chico apretó un poco la mano que sujetaba y la miró con una mano en los labios y una suave sonrisa, en ese momento lo importante era llegar a la biblioteca y encontrar allí a Leyna, asegurarse de que estaba bien. Sin muchos percances lograron entrar y cada uno de los chicos se ocupó de registrar una zona mientras Zaniah se quedaba vigilando. 

—Nada —Emery llegó con una expresión derrotada y preocupada—. No está. 

—Pues no tenía que hacer nada más —dijo Zaniah.

—Después de la cena estaba, no sé si cuando me fui seguía aquí o no —aportó Altais.

—Mierda… ¿y si le ha vuelto a pasar algo? No puede estar en otra parte a estas horas —dijo con seguridad el otro chico, moviéndose nervioso en el sitio—. Tenemos que asegurarnos… hacer algo… 

—Vamos a la lechucería —dijo Altais ya dando unos pasos para salir de la biblioteca.

—¿A la lechucería? ¿Por qué va a estar en la lechucería? —preguntó desconcertado aunque siguiéndolo, volviendo a sujetar a Zaniah. 

—No ella, tengo que mandar una carta —contestó el moreno, se asomó por una esquina y los hizo retroceder un poco y agacharse para dejar pasar a los prefectos de Hufflepuff.

—¿Una carta? ¿Ahora? —volvió a preguntar cuando los prefectos estuvieron lejos—. No es momento de cartas. 

—Con eso sabré en qué parte del colegio está y no te puedo decir nada más —cortó la conversación Altais y siguieron avanzando.

Emery abrió la boca para volver a protestar, pero la cerró, él sabía lo que hacía, estaba convencido de eso, así que lo dejó y lo siguió hasta la lechucería sin decir nada más. 

Altais saludó a su lechuza con una caricia, pero no se entretuvo más por el público y por la preocupación, sacó papel y una pluma entintada del bolsillo, ya había pensado que si no encontraban a Leyna en la biblioteca lo mejor sería preguntarle a Teddy. Su primo le había contado que ese año su padrino le había dado el Mapa del Merodeador, aunque diciéndole que no se metiera en líos o su abuela Andrómeda lo mataría. El metamorfomago también le había dicho que era un secreto y él no pensaba revelarlo, pero esto era importante, necesitaban esa ayuda, no les diría a Emery y Zaniah de qué se trataba.

Mandó a Blane con la breve nota y esperó mirando por la ventana por la que la lechuza había salido, interiormente impaciente, era la mejor opción, no podía ponerse a discutir con la Señora Gorda para que lo dejara entrar, antes lo cazarían en el pasillo a deshoras. Los otros dos chicos habían esperado en silencio y cuando vieron la lechuza marchar esperaron a que Altais les dijera algo, lo más pacientemente que pudieron, que no fue mucho. 

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Esperar que vuelva —contestó Altais sin girarse para mirarlos.

—Esto es una verdadera mierda —murmuró Emery pasándose la mano libre por el pelo. 

—¿Cuánto va a tardar? ¿Dónde la has mandado? —indagó Zaniah.

—Unos minutos —respondió sólo a la primera pregunta.

—Y suplicar a Merlín que esté en el castillo —agregó el castaño—. Como haya sido ese cabrón de Smith…

—La encontraremos —lo animó Zaniah con una sonrisa dulce y tratando también de convencerse.

Los minutos pasaron despacio y finalmente la lechuza de Altais regresó. El chico cogió la nota y leyó rápidamente mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el plumaje de Blane.

—No está en el castillo. Está fuera de nuestras posibilidades, tenemos que hablar con McGonagall —propuso Altais, y si negaban iba a convencerlos, Teddy le había dicho que se reuniría allí con él y él estaba de acuerdo con la idea, además con un Gryffindor, más siendo él les daría puntos para que les hiciera caso.

—¡Joder! —maldijo sin contenerse Emery y apretó los dientes—. Seguro que ha sido él, el muy rastrero —gruñó y tiró un poco de Zaniah para que empezaran a bajar de la torre—. Hablemos con McGonagall, es la mejor solución por ahora, al menos para que la busque. 

Se movieron por los pasillo ya sin cuidado, si les pillaban igualmente les llevarían a donde pretendían ir o con su jefe de casa, ambas opciones eran buenas, pero para una vez que no les importaba que les cazaran tuvieron suerte y llegaron ante la gárgola. Teddy salió de las sombras, había cambiado toda su cabeza a negro para camuflarse y en un primer momento sólo se vio su sonrisa, que se amplió por el sobresalto de los dos que no se lo esperaban para nada.

—¿Sabes la contraseña? —preguntó Altais sin perder más tiempo.

—Claro —contestó Teddy guiñándole un ojo—. Al menos la de emergencia: caramelo de limón.

La gárgola se hizo un lado y saltaron a los escalones uno detrás de otro.

—¿A ti te ha enviado la carta? —preguntó Emery al Gryffindor con cierta curiosidad, aunque la preocupación era mayor que cualquier otro sentimiento—. ¿Cómo has sabido que no está aquí?

—Los Gryffindor también tenemos nuestros trucos —dijo sonriendo presumido y cuando fue a llamar a la puerta esta se abrió, dejándoles ver a la directora y a Smith sentado tranquilamente frente a ella.

—¿Qué hace fuera de la cama, señor Lupin? —quiso saber McGonagall y después paseó su mirada severa por los Slytherin.

—Leyna Samuels ha desaparecido, dijo que iba a estar en la biblioteca, pero no está y tiene que buscarla —pidió Zaniah mostrando su angustia y preocupación.

—La señorita Samuels debe estar en este momento en su dormitorio, estaba completando un castigo conmigo hasta poco antes de que concertáramos esta reunión —le dijo Smith a McGonagall.

—¡Está mintiendo! —gritó Emery sin poder contenerse, aunque después se arrepintió un poco y apretó los puños—. Ella no está ahí, nos hubiera avisado. 

—La señorita Samuels arrojó de nuevo las armaduras al suelo, ignoro las razones que pudo tener para ese vandalismo, pero como comprenderá, Minerva, no pude dejarla ir impune —explicó Smith.

La regia mujer asintió. —La acusación que ha hecho es muy seria, señor Farley. Comprendo que puedan estar preocupados por su compañera, pero ya pueden ver que no era necesario.

—¡Pero no está en el castillo! —protestó Teddy, si acababan de empezar la reunión no creía factible que Leyna hubiera llegado a la sala común antes de que él mirara el mapa.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro, señor Lupin? —inquirió la directora con sospecha.

El chico apretó los labios, si se lo decía se lo requisaría y se les caería el pelo, a él y a Harry, además era una herencia de su padre, no tenía derecho a quitárselo.

—Porque buscamos —contestó Altais en su lugar, colando fácilmente la mentira con su máscara de frialdad—. Tememos que haya sufrido otro desmayo como el de un mes atrás en su camino a la sala común ya que no ha llegado —concedió la mentira del profesor, pero a él no le engañaba con esa malicia en sus ojos.

—La acompañé personalmente, ellos deben haberse escabullido antes de que ella llegara, en vez de avisar a su jefe de casa si esa era su preocupación —añadió Smith.

—Regresen inmediatamente a sus dormitorios.

—Pero…

—Usted también, señor Lupin. Los dispenso por su preocupación, esta vez, nada más —lo cortó con tono severo.

Emery bufó, pero controló su rabia, que los castigaran a ellos no ayudaría a nada, tendrían que buscarla por su cuenta. Se giró y cuando lo hizo pudo ver al profesor de DCAO sonriendo maliciosamente, eso lo enervó, quiso lanzarse contra él y arrancarle esa sonrisa al método muggle, aunque sus puños se dañaran, más lo haría la cara de ese tipo. En su lugar le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Zaniah que parecía querer protestar, en parte también protectoramente, y salió del despacho. 

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó cuando bajaron de la gárgola. 

—Inventando excusas para sí mismo —bufó Teddy.

—Ya dije que la estupidez no tenía límites, ha tenido que ser él —concordó Altais.

—Pero McGonagall no nos cree —dijo Zaniah angustiada.

—Si la ha secuestrado es un caso para los aurores —razonó Altais y se quedó mirando a su primo que comenzó a pasearse pensativo.

—Si no nos ha creído McGonagall, ¿por qué iban a hacerlo los aurores? —cuestionó Emery—. Aunque esté tu madre, ¿cómo vamos a demostrar que no está? Quizá podamos hacerlo mañana cuando no aparezca, pero no ahora, y igual mañana es tarde. 

—Además, ¿cómo vamos a contactar con nadie? En lo que llega la lechuza ya es mañana igualmente —agregó Zaniah.

—No voy a contactar con mi madre —contestó Altais—. ¿Por qué un auror más cuando…?

—¿Podemos ir con el Jefe? —completó Teddy con una sonrisa y enganchó a Altais por los hombros—. Vamos, ya sé por qué camino vamos a ir a Hogsmeade, necesitamos una chimenea con red Flu, Harry nos creerá —dijo comenzando ya a caminar hacia uno de los pocos túneles que habían sido vueltos a habilitar, aunque sin que la directora lo supiera.

—Más misterios… más misterios… —protestó el Slytherin castaño siguiéndolos—. Tenéis suerte de que la preocupación gane a la curiosidad —les aseguró y miró a Zaniah—. ¿Estás bien? 

Ella asintió y apretó la mano de Emery que para caminar con prisa habían vuelto a unir.

—¿Seguro que tu padrino nos creerá? —preguntó, una no leía _Corazón de Bruja_ semanalmente sin enterarse de los pormenores familiares de la flor y nata de Gran Bretaña.

—Sí, estoy muy seguro —contestó Teddy, tenía los brazos extendidos hacia delante y miraba al suelo en vez de al frente, miraba el Mapa del Merodeador sin que Emery y Zaniah pudieran verlo.

***

—¿De verdad vamos a entrar ahí? —cuestionó Zaniah cuando llegaron delante de Cabeza Puerco.

—En las Tres Escobas avisarán al colegio, el viejo Aberfort es más comprensivo, seguro —contestó Teddy.

—¿Quién es Aberfort? —preguntó Emery frunciendo el ceño. 

—El dueño, el hermano de Dumbledore. Creí que tú lo sabrías, Zaniah —agregó Altais, la chica siempre estaba con cotilleos.

—La sociedad antigua es una asignatura pendiente —contestó la chica.

—Menos charla y adentro, se me está congelando hasta el alma —los instó Teddy.

Abrió la puerta y caminaron sobre el suelo cubierto de tierra y a saber qué más, nadie quería saber, con la cabeza baja y el rostro oculto bajo la capucha. Teddy les hizo un gesto de que esperaran, transfiguró su rostro para tener barba y fuera esa parte de su rostro la que el dueño en la barra viera, y se esforzó por poner la voz más grave. Pagó lo acordado tras rebuscar en sus bolsillos y suspirar aliviado por encontrar ahí unos knuts. Les hizo un gesto con la mano a los otros y le siguieron hasta la chimenea en una sala en la parte de atrás.

—Harry, Harry. Como sea un día de turno… —meditó Teddy ante la tardanza.

—Insiste —dijo Altais.

El rostro del señor Potter apareció entre las ascuas.

—¿Teddy?

—Hola, Harry, sí que tardabas. Es una emergencia, no me he metido en líos, nuestras vidas no corren peligro —aseguró rápidamente en primer lugar.

El Jefe de Aurores tuvo que reírse. —Desembucha y luego ya veremos qué pasa contigo —lo medio reprendió, tal vez fuera su intención, pero no había ni el tono adecuado, sólo algo de preocupación por qué podría haber pasado.

—Ha desaparecido una chica de Slytherin, Leyna Samuels. McGonagall no nos cree y sabemos que ha sido Smith, nos miró maliciosamente cuando consiguió colársela a McGonagall y además odia a Leyna desde el primer día, la castiga todo el tiempo —explicó Teddy.

—Hace un mes ya se despertó en el Bosque Prohibido sin saber cómo había llegado allí —intervino Altais, era un dato importante, seguro que lo convencía.

—Altais, ¿tú también?

—Comprobé que no está en Hogwarts —agregó Teddy.

El rostro de Harry se puso serio, más de Jefe de Aurores Potter y menos de padrino Harry, y tuvo que considerar que ignorar a los niños por experiencia propia no era la mejor de las ideas, no sabía si habría sido ese ex auror por el que en las navidades Teddy le había preguntado o no, pero en cualquier caso esa niña había desaparecido del colegio.

—Aparta, voy a pasar —decidió y tras unos segundos Emery y Zaniah se quedaron mirando al auror frente a ellos sin creer que hubiera sido tan fácil.

—Necesitamos que nos ayude, señor Potter —dijo Emery, trasmitiendo lo que todos sentían en ese momento.

***

Sintió que la chica Hufflepuff a su lado volvía a intentar soltar los amarres de sus manos, ella no lo había vuelto a intentar desde que había despertado en esa fría y oscura habitación. Sí, quería escapar, volver al colegio, a su casa, salir de ahí, pero tirar de los amarres y despellejarse las muñecas no le serviría de nada, lo sabía. Al otro lado, el chico de Ravenclaw estaba volviendo a derramar lágrimas, desde el primer momento lo había hecho, demasiado asustado. Ella también había llorado, las lágrimas aún seguían bajando por sus mejillas y mojando su túnica, pero lo hacía en silencio, sin sollozos, tratando de mantenerse lo más entera posible aunque en el fondo estuviera tan asustada que le gustaría gritar, pedir ayuda. 

Se acurrucó más en esa esquina de la pequeña habitación y escondió más su rostro en sus piernas, que apretaba contra su pecho. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, quizá un día o dos… no podían ver si era de día o de noche, ni tenía un modo de controlar la hora, además no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, y como no había dormido desde entonces el tiempo pasaba más lento de como lo haría normalmente. Al menos sabía que habían ido dos veces a darles agua, lo que quería decir que no llevaban más de dos días allí. 

Leyna se removió un poco al pensar en volver a tener a ese hombre cerca, porque aunque no lo había visto sabía que era él quien la había asaltado en la biblioteca, quien la tenía allí, ella prefería pasar sed antes que sentirlo cerca de ella, escuchar su voz aunque fuera distorsionada, intuir su burla, su satisfacción, su odio… Los demás chicos no sabían que era Smith quien los había secuestrado, por eso estaban nerviosos, pero pensaba que si se lo decía, su miedo aumentaría, por eso había mantenido la información a buen recaudo. 

Un alumno de quinto de Slytherin mandó callar al chico de Ravenclaw, lo hacía cada cierto tiempo, pero cada vez sonaba más cabreado. Esa vez golpeó con los pies en el suelo de piedra, ese tan duro y desigual que hacía que a Leyna le doliera todas las partes del cuerpo que permanecían en contacto con él más de lo que desearía. Sin embargo, como en el resto de ocasiones el chico no cayó, y ella pensó que la siguiente podría ser en la que se llevara finalmente el golpe.

Para entretenerse en algo, no pensar en la situación, empezó a contar, calcular los segundos que pasaban hasta que su compañero de Casa se hartaba. Iba por el segundo doscientos cuando escuchó la puerta ser golpeada, eso era raro, él nunca golpeaba la puerta, él simplemente la abría, tenía una llave para eso. La chica de Hufflepuff gritó y las voces de lo que decían ser aurores llegó a ellos como un rayo de esperanza. No tardaron mucho en abrirla y uno a uno los fueron sacando del lugar, una casa perdida en medio de la nada, maltrecha, que parecía a punto de derrumbarse. 

—Todo está bien, hija, te llevaremos a un lugar a salvo —le dijo el auror que la había ayudado a salir, envolviéndola con una manta y un hechizo calentador, y apretándolo fuerte, haciendo que finalmente ella se derrumbara y sacara todo ese miedo contenido a duras penas.

***

Le había costado que su madre la dejara marchar esa vez, esa semana que había pasado en casa no había dejado de mimarla, cuidarla, y no sólo ella, su padre, sus tíos, sus abuelos… todos había ido a verla y a llevarle dulces. Creía haber ganado algunos kilos en esos siete días, pero no le importaba, en realidad agradecía ese afecto, mucho, pero también quería volver a su rutina, al colegio, olvidar lo que había pasado ahora que Smith estaba entre rejas, ella esperaba que durante mucho tiempo. 

Se había cruzado con algunos alumnos por el camino, todos se le quedaban mirando, alguno con pena, otros seguían haciéndolo simplemente con asco, pero eso no le importaba, seguía caminando con la cabeza alta y una sonrisa que podría considerarse petulante en el rostro. Giró en un pasillo más pequeño y a lo lejos vio a sus amigos, Zaniah y Emery estaban hablando animadamente mientras que Altais estaba por delante de ellos, seguramente pensando en sus cosas, pero con el oído puesto en la conversación. Sonrió sinceramente y dio unos rápidos pasos hacia ellos. 

—¡Zaniah! 

—¡Leyna! —la aludida la miró con sorpresa y echó a correr sin importarle nada más hacia su amiga hasta poder abrazarla con fuerza—. Estás bien y estás aquí —dijo feliz sin ninguna intención de soltarla.

—Sí… ya me liberó mi madre —contestó devolviéndole el abrazo y riendo. 

—No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos o la que no te liberará seré yo —amenazó Zaniah, aunque sonriendo con dulzura y la soltó un poco, sólo un poco cuando Emery llegó junto a ellos.

—Menudo susto nos diste —aseguró Emery también sonriendo y abrazándola, aunque sin tanta fuerza como la otra chica, además dejó un beso en su pelo—. Nos alegra que estés bien. 

Leyna negó con la cabeza. —Gracias a vosotros —respondió y miró por detrás a Altais que se había acercado también, le sorprendió verlo con una sonrisa sincera, parecía aliviado y contento de verla allí y bien, sus ojos la observaban detenidamente como queriendo asegurarse del hecho, cuando se vio descubierto bajó un segundo la cabeza para recomponerse y la sonrisa desapareció. La chica sonrió más dulcemente ante ese gesto y miró a los tres—. Traje dulces para todos, también para Lupin, me dijeron que ayudó mucho. 

—¡Dulces! ¿Varitas de regaliz? —preguntó Emery ya relamiéndose por su vicio favorito. 

—Ahora tengo un aliado para no dejarte marchar —dijo Zaniah risueña y al fin soltando su abrazo.

—Informaré a Teddy. Bienvenida —dijo Altais, ya que se dirigía a él era adecuado responder, debería seguir su camino hacia la biblioteca, pero por alguna razón ahora no podía simplemente irse, quería quedarse allí con ellos.

—Gracias —contestó volviendo a sonreírle y tiró un poco de Zaniah—. Vamos, podemos hacer un picnic en el lago después de avisar a Teddy —los instó, tenía que preguntarles muchas cosas, qué había pasado con el profesor, cómo habían buscado ayuda… pero todo eso podía esperar, en esos momentos no quería recordar nada de lo sucedido—. Y me tenéis que decir toda la tarea que me he perdido. 

—¿Cómo puedes pensar en la clase? Hay que celebrar, y seguro que te lo pasan —objetó Zaniah.

—Exacto, no puedes pensar en cosas aburridas ahora —concordó Emery demasiado feliz con la idea de sus varitas de regaliz. 

Leyna miró a Altais suplicante, sabiendo que era el único de ahí que la comprendía en ese aspecto. 

El chico cedió ante esa mirada. —Te prestaré los apuntes. 

—¿Ves? Ya los tienes, ahora vamos a avisar al Gryffindor misterioso y a comer —casi ordenó el chico castaño, ya caminando hacia la lechucería.

***

—¡No lo entiendo! ¿Cómo ha podido ganar Hufflepuff? ¡Nosotros somos héroes! —protestó no por primera Emery, desde que el día anterior anunciaran al ganador de la Copa de las Casas había estado protestando. 

—Los tejones son trabajadores. Y nosotros sólo mentimos sobre algo importante y estuvimos fuera de la cama a deshora —dijo Zaniah la última frase también molesta, aunque habían quedado los terceros con todos los puntos que el profesor Smith le había estado quitando a Leyna casi diariamente, no habían sido los últimos porque habían ganado la Copa de Quidditch.

—¡Pues no es justo! —repitió el chico cruzándose de brazos. 

—En realidad, Harry Potter siempre ganó la Copa de las Casas saltándose las normas y mintiendo, o eso me han dicho —aportó Leyna que estaba sentada frente a Altais, leyendo. 

—Albus Dumbledore comía caramelos de limón y vestía túnicas de colores con dibujos excéntricos en ellas —agregó Altais sin levantar la cabeza de su libro, como siempre parecía que se aislaba, pero estaba con una oreja puesta—. No se puede dilucidar su razonamiento para fomentar esas prácticas.

—Es decir que no hemos tenido suerte a la hora de tener a McGonagall de directora —agregó la rubia volviendo también a meter su nariz en el libro. 

—Bueno, cuando la ganemos festejaremos por todos los años que no —dijo Zaniah nuevamente animada.

—Quizá ese día nunca llegue —la picó un poco Leyna sonriendo tras el libro. 

—Estáis todo el día pegados al libro para algo —replicó la otra.

Leyna levantó la cabeza mirándola duramente. —Quizá si vosotros lo estuvierais un poco más lo habríamos logrado —repuso. 

—Venga… haya paz… que no nos vamos a ver en meses… —trató de calmar los ánimos Emery. 

—¿No nos vamos a ver? —preguntó Zaniah mirándolos desolada—. ¿Os vais de viaje?

—Yo me voy a Rumania, me han regalado mis padres el viaje por aprobar todo —contestó con orgullo el castaño. 

—Yo estaré en Francia, en casa —respondió Leyna. 

—¿Y tú, Altais? —pregunto Zaniah.

—Aquí o Bulgaria —respondió escuetamente.

—¿No tenéis sitio en algún baúl para mí? Por fa… Leyna —suplicó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Puedo preguntarle a mi madre si me deja que vengas unos días —aceptó, en parte le apetecía estar con amigos en vacaciones. 

—¡Genial! Haremos fiestas de pijamas y te enseñaré a pintarte las uñas. Decidido —propuso feliz tras darle un corto abrazo en agradecimiento.

Leyna negó con la cabeza y volvió a meterse en su libro mientras los otros dos hablaban sobre las vacaciones. Antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban ya en Londres.

—¡Llegamos! Os escribiré cartas y os mandaré fotos de dragones —prometió Emery dándole un abrazo a cada una de las chicas y palmeando a Altais. 

Zaniah además aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla, con Altais se cortó un poco y aceptó la mano que éste le ofreció y a Leyna la estrujó y besó sus mejillas.

—Estaré esperando una carta pronto para ir a visitarte y cuando quieras puedes venir a mi casa también —le dijo—. Va por todos —agregó al soltarla.

Tanto Emery como Zaniah salieron del compartimiento, Leyna se entretuvo guardando bien su libro y cuando lo hizo miró a Altais. 

—Gracias por todo —dijo con una sonrisa. 

—No hay de qué —respondió abriendo la puerta del compartimento—. Hasta septiembre —se despidió.

—Altais —lo llamó apresuradamente, se mordió el labio inferior y cuando él se giró le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla—. Hasta septiembre —se despidió antes de salir y bajar del tren. 

Al chico se quedó ahí parado sintiéndose como si hubiera tomado poción pimentónica.

—Altais, venga que… Estás rojo —dijo Teddy al verlo.

—Estoy como siempre —discutió Altais y salió del compartimento.

—No, estás rojo. ¿Por una chica? —lo molestó.

El más pequeño no contestó y el otro se rio, lo siguió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros al bajar del tren y dirigirse hacia donde estaba su abuela y el padre del otro hablando y esperándoles. 

Después de los dos abrazos de saludo, Altais giró la cabeza y encontró a Leyna a punto de desaparecer del andén con sus padres, Emery y Zaniah ya no estaban allí y tuvo que admitir que los iba a echar de menos ese verano, esperaba que fuera productivo y pasara pronto.

**Fin del primer año**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si odiasteis un poco a Altais en el capítulo anterior, es hora de perdonarlo, es peculiar, pero ¡se sonroja! ^.^  
> El próximo martes el siguiente año.


End file.
